Attends-Moi
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Wait For Me" de Cherry Tiger : Sequelle de Gravité. Le temps va plus vite qu'avant et une question trotte dans la tête d'Hiruma et de Mamori. "Longtemps", c'est combien d'heures ? De minutes ? De secondes ?
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est enfin là ! Après avoir reçu beaucoup de commentaires pleins d'amour pour « Gravité » (merci beaucoup !), j'ai aussi reçu pas mal de demandes pour une suite. J'avoue, à la fin de Gravité, j'ai vu une suite possible, mais j'ai hésité un peu car je ne me sentais pas prête. L'une des raisons principales étant que ça n'allait pas être une fic aussi simple que Gravité. Ça allait vraiment être plus sombre mais avec aussi un aspect d'HiruMamo auquel j'ai pensé en écrivant Gravité. Je suis juste surprise que cette fic m'ait menée à ça.**

**Donc voilà, chers lecteurs. Veuillez ne pas vous attendre à quelque chose d'aussi léger ou d'aussi simpliste que Gravité, mais j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez les chapitres à venir. Je vous présente le tout premier !**

* * *

Le stade faisait un boucan de tous les diables, poussant une exclamation de triomphe qui émanait de la foule autour d'elle. C'était une exclamations des plus joyeuses qui semblait englober tout le monde dedans, élevant au firmament la bravoure des joueurs se pavanant en vert et bleu devant elle. Et pourtant ces joyeux sentiments n'atteignaient pas Mamori, la scène devant ses yeux n'étant pas en accord avec ses sentiments.

Parce ce que, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup à célébrer, son cœur se brisait, et elle ne pouvait pas combattre les larmes qui coulaient désormais librement le long de ses joues.

Il s'approchait d'elle maintenant, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Leur marche était lente, leur fatigue encore plus écrasante à cause du poids de la défaite. L'autre équipe jetait dans les airs leur running-back, clamant haut et fort leur joie. Mais son attention à elle était fixée sur lui. Il la regardait, avec son sourire en coin habituel, et elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

C'était fini. C'était une très longue route mais c'était enfin fini.

Même si leur dernier match se finissait par leur défaite, et ça faisait mal, ils avaient enfin atteint la fin avec une explosion.

Tandis que l'équipe l'approchait, Mamori essuya rapidement ses larmes du dos de sa main. Tenant son bloc-notes serré contre sa poitrine, elle se saisit de quelques bouteilles d'eau et leur adressa un sourire réconfortant : « Bon travail, tout le monde ! »

* * *

Mamori s'engouffra dans le restaurant familial, à bout de souffle tandis que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement des visages familiers et tombèrent enfin sur deux de ses meilleures amies. « Sara ! Ako ! »

Le visage des deux filles s'illumina alors qu'elles pressaient Mamori de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elles. « Mamori-kaa-san ! » S'écria Sara qui après toutes ces années utilisait toujours ce nom par affection et habitude. « Je suis super contente que tu ais pu venir après tout ce temps ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda Sara.

« Ça a été très étique ! Je viens juste d'avoir mon dernier exam aujourd'hui et … euh… après ça, je serai diplômée, » sourit Mamori alors que la serveuse leur présentait le menu.

« Oh, enfin ! » S'exclama avec excitation Ako. « Tu as été occupée pendant des mois avec le Rice Bowl et tes études que nous ne t'avons pratiquement pas vus depuis la fête d'anniversaire de Sara ! »

« Et quelle fête c'était ! » Gloussa Sara en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de Mamori.

Mamori fit la grimace et fit mine de s'intéresser au menu. « Vous deviez vraiment en parler ? »

Sara continuait de glousser. « Désolée, mais vu qu'on n'a pas pu discuter après la fête, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on en parle maintenant que tu es enfin libre. » Il y eut une étincelle dans les yeux de Sara qui rendit des plus inconfortables Mamori. « Tu dis beaucoup de choses très intéressantes quand tu es ivre, Mamori-kaa-san. »

« Ouais ! » Hocha Ako de la tête. « Oh, et au fait, j'ai regardé a quoi ressemblait Yamato Takeru après que tu nous ais dit combien il était mignon à la fête. Effectivement, c'est un canon ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Protesta Mamori. « J'ai dit que c'était un garçon très gentil, volontaire, poli et optimiste. »

« Hé hé… » Sara prit son verre de soda et le but silencieusement. « Ça c'était avant que tu boives toute cette vodka. »

Mamori soupira, regardant la liste des boissons disponibles. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre la défaite. Après des années à essayer de rendre ivre Mamori et à ne pas réussir, Sara et Ako y étaient finalement arrivées une fois avoir mélangé de la vodka avec d'autres boissons inoffensives qui plaisaient à Mamori. Pensant que le manque de goût alcoolisé en faisait une boisson sûre, elle en avait bu plusieurs verres avant que son monde ne tourne et qu'elle ne puisse plus se souvenir de rien. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec de terribles maux de tête. Apres un rapide coup de fil à Sara, elle avait confirmé qu'à sa grande honte elle avait été des plus bourrées la veille. Et après des mois à avoir réussi à les éviter, elles étaient plus que jamais prêtes à lui parler de cette nuit-là.

« Bon, » dit-elle enfin. « Quelles autres choses dégradantes ai-je dit qui vous fait toutes les deux tant saliver ? »

« Eh bien, à part les notes que tu as donnés à tous les joueurs des Saikyoudai Wizards, » s'interrompit un instant Ako alors que Mamori grognait. « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu leur as donné à tous de très bonnes notes ! »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est pour ça qu'elle grognait, Ako, » sourit Sara d'un air malicieux. « Mais on ne peut pas te cacher que tu as donnes les meilleures notes à ce Yamato. »

« Je pense que l'une des amies d'Ako t'a demandé si tu sortirais avec lui et tu lui as répondu que tu y réfléchirais, » sourit Ako d'excitation.

Mamori retint un autre grognement. Qu'avait-elle pensé durant cette fête ? Elle se souvenait avoir eu du mal avec l'entrainement ce jour-là, et pour faire empirer les choses, Hiruma n'avait pas été gentil puisqu'elle devait partir tôt pour la fête. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Sara et après des mois à leur poser des lapins cette fois Mamori ne pouvait plus y couper. Hiruma avait été des plus irritables étant donné que le Rice Bowl était proche. Seul Yamato s'était dressé contre lui, quelque chose que seul Yamato voire même Agon aurait osé faire devant un tel démon. Mamori avait dû se sentir très reconnaissante envers lui pour lui avoir permis de s' « échapper » puisqu'elle se souvenait avoir fulminé sur la façon dont Hiruma la traitait dernièrement.

« J'ai dû dire ça, » lâcha Mamori. « Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, voyons. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Ako.

« Eh bien… Yamato est très gentil, et j'apprécie toute l'aide qu'il m'apporte. Mais nous ne parlons pas tant que ça et je ne l'aime vraiment pas de cette manière-là. »

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? »

Mamori battit des paupières. « Hein ? »

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? » Répéta Ako. « Tu ne lui as jamais donné une chance. »

« Ako a raison, » acquiesça Sara. « Comment pourrais-tu savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose de plus si tu ne lui laisses jamais une chance ? »

Mamori sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher quelque peu. Étaient elles sérieuses ? « Sara, Ako, je vous ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon… nous sommes juste amis ! En plus, je vais être très occupée après la remise des diplômes. J'ai enfin été accepté dans une maternelle ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? Je vais pouvoir vivre mon rêve… »

La tentative de Mamori de changer de sujet ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré, Sara et Ako échangèrent un regard un moment. Puis Ako soupira et dit : « Eh, Mamori-kaa-san, comment va Hiruma ? »

« Hiruma ? » Mamori ne pouvait pas contenir la surprise dans sa voix. « Eh bien… il va bien je pense. Il a pris notre défaite au Rice Bowl assez bien. Je pense que puisque nous avons gagné l'année dernière, cette défaite ne… »

« Il va aussi avoir son diplôme, non ? » Dit Sara. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire après ? »

Mamori fixa les deux filles devant elle, se demandant pourquoi elles posaient de telles questions. Elle réfléchit un bon moment. Hiruma n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle de ce qu'il ferait une fois son diplôme en poche… « Je n'en suis pas certaine, » admit Mamori. « Je sais qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il soit pris dans l'une des équipes de la X-League, mais on parle de joueurs qui ont participé au Rice Bowl qui reçoivent des offres d'Amérique. Mais il n'a jamais confirmé quoi que ce soit avec moi… »

Les filles paraissaient assez solennelles en écoutant Mamori. « Et s'il reçoit cette lettre d'Amérique… » Dit Sara. « Il se passera quoi ? »

« Eh bien… » Un sentiment d'inquiétude commença à se développer en Mamori. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre et de contempler la vie au-dehors. Elles avaient raison… Si Hiruma allait en Amérique, il se passera quoi ? Sans doute Mamori le supportera… n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Hiruma ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il reviendrait pour elle une fois que le Rice Bowl serait fini ? Ils avaient faits trois Rice Bowls depuis et maintenant qu'il n'y en avait plus en vue le futur était clair.

Et donc, il se passera quoi ?

« Mamori-kaa-san, » dit Ako, tirant Mamori de ses pensées. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour dire ça mais nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu étais si prise par tes études et par le foot… je m'inquiète qu'une fois que tu commenceras à travailler tu ne fasses la même chose et oublie de vivre un peu… »

« On t'a toujours laissé faire depuis le primaire, » dit Sara. « Tu as toujours été une fille forte qui fait ce qu'elle veut. Quand tu as rejoint le club de foot à Deimon, nous nous sommes inquiétées que tu n'y arriverais pas mais finalement tu t'es très bien débrouillée, tu as suivi Hiruma à Saikyoudai et nous t'avons vu travailler jusqu'à l'os ! C'était soit du travail pour Hiruma ou pour toi. Tu as suivi Hiruma tout du long et je pense que vu que la remise des diplômes est proche, tu as besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à lui. Parce qu'après ce que nous avons vu à la fête, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que tu dois vivre un petit peu plus. Respire, sors de ton trou ! »

Ako hocha la tête. « Sara a raison. Rien ne va changer si tu persistes à un endroit. Tu penses sérieusement qu'Hiruma va revenir pour toi si jamais il part en Amérique ? Il en a terminé avec le football américain au Japon, même de rejoindre la X-League n'est rien par rapport à l'Amérique. Il va passer à de plus grandes choses maintenant et tu ne seras plus capable de le suivre. Tu devrais arrêter de l'attendre et aller de l'avant ! »

La bouche de Mamori se dessécha alors que le poids de leurs mots pénétrait son esprit. Ayant été si prise par ses petites affaires, elle l'avait en général évité pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, et il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de temps pour parler de ce problème avec Hiruma.

L'évitait-il ? Ils parlaient à peine de leurs sentiments depuis cette première année à Saikyoudai quand elle était tombée malade. Elle n'y avait jamais beaucoup pensé puisque les études et le foot étaient à tous deux leurs priorités absolues. Mais maintenant…

Mamori déglutit avant de dire : « Merci pour vos préoccupations et j'apprécie votre conseil, mai… »

Les mots de Mamori furent coupés par la serveuse : « Est-ce que vous êtes prêtes à commander, les filles ? »

Mamori sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. « Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Est-ce que vous avez commandé quelque chose à manger déjà ? Je prendrais un jus de fruit pour le moment… »

Sara et Ako regardèrent Mamori et poussèrent un soupir, sachant très bien que Mamori ne ferait pas face au problème qu'elles avaient soulevé. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Elles décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux lâcher l'affaire. « Je prendrais de l'Omurice, » dit Ako.

« Ah, moi aussi ! » S'exclama Sara. « Tu en prendras aussi, Mamori-kaa-san ? »

Mamori leur sourit en retour. « Bien sûr ! »

* * *

Mamori fit au revoir de la main à Sara et Ako depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Apres avoir déjeuné copieusement en parlant de leur futur et en partageant les derniers ragots qui les avaient fait glousser de rire, Sara et Ako avaient proposé de marcher jusqu'à la station de métro ensemble mais Mamori avait insisté avoir quelque chose à faire avant ça.

Elle avait menti. C'était quelque chose dont Mamori n'était pas très fière mais c'était nécessaire. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle descendait la rue ou une ribambelle de magasins l'accueillaient, Mamori se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Certes, elle s'était assurée un futur comme professeur de maternelle, mais Sara et Ako avaient soulevés un point intéressant auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

Et Hiruma ?

Elle avait été si habituée à être à ses côtés que ça ne l'avait jamais effleuré que sa lettre d'Amérique pouvait la laisser derrière lui. Ça devait être ce qui était de mieux pour eux deux…

Mais, et cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits ? Qu'elle devait l'attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment ? Est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Devait-elle continuer à l'attendre ?

Son cœur la grattait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû accepter ce travail à la maternelle…

Mamori s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, secouant la tête. « Baka ! » Se dit-elle, recevant quelques regards curieux de la part des passants mais elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Ça avait été son rêve depuis si longtemps. Elle devait avoir tous les droits de courir après maintenant qu'Hiruma avait atteint le sien.

Bon… et il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Mamori prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Mamori Anezaki n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire mener par le bout du nez par ses émotions.

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et commença à taper un texto.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur bis : Je suis désolée si tout bougeait trop vite dans ce chapitre. J'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux de faire ça dès le début puisque sinon j'aurais eu à expliquer comment étaient les choses avant le Rice Bowl et je n'étais pas très tentée par ça puisque ce serait long et plutôt inutile.**

**Pendant ce temps, comme j'ai parlé de la X-League, voilà un peu plus d'infos : La X-League est en quelque sorte la version japonaise de la NFL. En gros, le gagnant de la X-League sera opposé au gagnant des championnats universitaires pendant le Rice Bowl. Dans mon histoire, les Saikyoudai Wizards ont gagné l'année dernière les championnats universitaires et ont été opposés à l'une des équipes de la X-League. Ils ont perdus cette année.**

**Mais bon, même ceux des championnats universitaires peuvent rejoindre les équipes de la X-League. Cette opportunité de rejoindre la X-League jouera un grand rôle dans le prochain chapitre, donc faites attention. Ce sera forcément une chose importante pour Hiruma.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Le deuxième chapitre est là ! Je suis un peu inquiète car ce chapitre est assez flou et j'ai peur d'avoir trop brusqué les choses puisque je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur les frasques d'Hiruma. J'espère juste que c'est assez fluide pour avoir du sens. Oh, et je crains d'avoir fait un peu OOC Hiruma (il est toujours si dur à écrire !) mais heureusement ce n'est pas si dérangeant. Dites-moi s'il y a des points que je devrais arranger, merci.**

**Et tout mon amour va à Elis pour avoir pris le temps malgré son emploi du temps chargé de corriger cela pour moi. Elle l'a fait pour pas mal de mes fics dernièrement mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de la remercier comme il se doit parce que je me dépêchais de poster les chapitres. Je voudrais la remercier pour être incroyablement patiente avec moi et pour aimer mes fics malgré tout. ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'équipe avait finalement rangé et quitté le stade, laissant Mamori nettoyer derrière eux le vestiaire en bordel. Elle pouvait entendre Hiruma taper sur son clavier comme d'habitude, ce qu'elle considérait bizarre tout de même sachant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire.

« Hiruma-kun ? » L'appela Mamori en rangeant son balai.

Il grogna en retour.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? Nous avons quasiment tout fini et... »

Hiruma continua de taper en soufflant nonchalamment une bulle de chewing-gum. « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il resta silencieux. Mamori le regarda, espérant qu'il allait s'expliquer, mais il continua de taper à l'ordinateur. « Je pars devant ? » Demanda-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

Hiruma se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Mamori le regarda un moment puis soupira et haussa les épaules en quittant le vestiaire. Il y avait des moments où Hiruma était comme ça, occupé par quelque chose de plus gros et de plus important que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il avait essayé une fois de lui expliquer … que c'était à voir avec un boulot en extra qu'il avait récupéré. Mais il ne donnait jamais de détails et elle avait décidé qu'elle respecterait sa vie privée à ce sujet.

Pourtant, sachant qui elle était, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

* * *

Ranger n'était pas la tasse de thé d'Hiruma. Il était plus connu pour foutre le bordel, jeter ses affaires de partout comme un animal marquant son territoire. Ranger les choses n'était pas son boulot. C'était la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il ferait une entorse à cette règle immuable et rangerait.

Ses affaires de foot qui lui appartenaient. Les quantités colossales de données, d'enregistrements téléphoniques et vidéos qu'il avait rassemblées pour son usage personnel. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger mais c'était une quantité non négligeable pour lui.

Tirant d'un coup sec son sac à dos et le posant sur le banc à côté de lui, Hiruma sortit son maillot de son casier, le regarda un instant avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter dans son sac ouvert. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Mamori qui le sermonnait. _Ne jette pas tes habits de la sorte ! _Lui avait-elle hurlé lorsqu'ils avaient rangés ensemble ses affaires après la remise des diplômes à Deimon. Quoi que ce soit qu'il jette dans son sac, Mamori l'en ressortait et soit le pliait si c'était un vêtement ou une serviette soit le replaçait précautionneusement si c'était un téléphone ou une protection de foot.

Il se souvenait avoir été embêté par le temps perdu par elle à tout arranger et l'avoir insulté. Elle avait rougit et essayé de le taper avec une serpillière qui passait par là, mais il l'avait facilement évité en caquetant comme un fou.

Hiruma retint un soupir. Elle n'était pas avec lui pour cinq minutes qu'elle lui manquait déjà pour des taches aussi simples que celle-là. Ça aurait été probablement judicieux de demander son aide pour ça. Elle aurait su s'il lui manquait quoi que ce soit. Mais…

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait tira Hiruma de ses pensées. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir quiconque mais c'était stupide que de courir se cacher à ce moment-là. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était. L'équipe ne venait pas à cette heure puisque l'université était toujours en période d'exams. Aussi ce fut une surprise que de voir Agon se diriger vers le vestiaire où se trouvait Hiruma.

« J'pensais bien te trouver ici, » dit Agon en se calant nonchalamment sur le banc à côté d'Hiruma. Agon jeta un coup d'œil au sac ouvert sur les affaires du blond. « Tu fais tes valises foutrement en avance. »

« Tu devrais les faire aussi, fucking dread, » répondit Hiruma.

« M'en branle, » grogna Agon. « Ils peuvent tout bruler pour ce que j'en ai à foutre. J'peux toujours me choper ce que je veux. »

Hiruma caqueta doucement. « Toujours aussi con, hein ? »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment et Hiruma continua de faire son sac. Le blond n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait poussé Agon à trainer dans le coin avec lui, mais il ne posa pas la question. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui comme dans le temps quand ils attendaient ensemble qu'on leur donne du boulot.

« Alors t'as eu l'offre ? »

La question d'Agon resta en suspens tandis qu'Hiruma continuait de ranger ses serviettes, impassible. Il savait exactement ce dont Agon parlait. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je l'ai eu ? » Demanda Hiruma.

« Oh… je ne sais pas, » grommela encore Agon. « Ça me paraissait être un truc que tu voudrais. Quel meilleur moyen pour prouver au monde tes capacités de tacticien et de joueur que de le faire sur un terrain américain. » Hiruma resta silencieux à la déclaration d'Agon. « Donc je suppose que tu ne l'as pas eu ? »

« Tsss, je n'ai pas besoin de cette putain d'offre, » lâcha Hiruma, sortant maintenant son attirail de foot. Il y avait de moins en moins de place dans son sac et ça ajoutait à sa frustration. « L'Amérique a beau être le berceau du football américain, ça nécessitera beaucoup de travail pour qu'un joueur Japonais y perce un jour. Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé. »

« Ça ne serait pas mieux d'aller simplement là-bas et de faire ce que tu fais toujours ? » Demanda Agon, s'appuyant sur le banc avec ses mains ouvertes. « Tu sais, brailler fort, leur mettre tes flingues sous le nez et les faire chanter jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que ça marchera. »

Pourtant Hiruma resta silencieux, ignorant totalement ce que lui disait Agon. Aussi ce dernier continua-t-il sur sa lancée : « …A moins que tu ais une raison pour rester au Japon. » Agon haussa un sourcil en direction d'Hiruma mais le quarterback ne faisait toujours pas attention à lui.

« Est-ce que c'est pour Anezaki ? »

Hiruma marqua un temps alors qu'il finissait de foutre dans son sac un dernier truc. Ses affaires débordaient au point qu'il lui était impossible de fermer le sac et de se barrer de la salle. L'image de Mamori lui faisant la morale passa brièvement dans son esprit. Poussant une telle pensée de côté, il fit semblant d'être calme et essaya d'arranger au mieux le contenu de son sac. « Tu peux dire toute la merde que tu veux, fucking dread, » annonça Hiruma, « mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir aux States pour le moment. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas… » Agon sortit de sa poche une enveloppe. « Je te suggère de changer tes plans. »

Hiruma s'arrêta de trifouiller dans son sac pour fixer l'enveloppe que tenait Agon. Il reconnut l'écriture et prit une vive inspiration d'air : « Merde, » jura Hiruma, « tu leur as parlé, putain ? »

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Agon se redressa et fixa Hiruma d'un regard noir. « Ce sont nos meilleurs clients, espèce de déchet ! Ils nous filent plein de flouze pour qu'on espionne leurs concurrents ! Comment peux-tu ignorer leurs appels ? »

« Parce que je suis pas intéressé par cette merde, » déclara Hiruma avec une pointe de colère.

Agon sauta sur ses pieds et avec ses réflexes divins attrapa Hiruma par le col et le plaqua contre son casier d'une main. Il fixa enragé Hiruma sous ses lunettes noires, grinçant des dents. « Va te faire foutre ! Tu sais combien de gens donneraient leur vie pour avoir une chance pareille ? Ils ont promis de te faire rentrer à la NFL dans un an ! Ça pourrait être ta chance ! »

Hiruma serra les poings, tenté là tout de suite de foutre un coup dans le visage d'Agon. « Et à quel prix, fucking dread ? » Il renvoya son regard à Agon. « Pour que je continue à menacer et faire chanteur leurs concurrents en Amérique ? Je leur ai dit qu'à la minute où j'étais diplômé de Saikyoudai je ne voudrais plus travailler avec eux. »

« Ben devine quoi… c'est trop tard ! » Agon secoua Hiruma, le fracassant encore dans les casiers. « Tu étais celui qui a décidé en premier de travailler avec eux et puis m'a embringué au passage ! Ils sont géants maintenant grâce à toi ! Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser partir comme ça ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'aient ouvert une voie pour la NFL ? Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas, putain, perdre leur poule aux œufs d'or ! »

« Bordel, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » Grogna Hiruma, perdant patience. « Imagine le tas de fric qu'ils vont se faire une fois que je leur aurais pavé la route pour l'Amérique ! Mais devine quoi, fucking dread : si tu ne l'as pas encore putain d'compris, ce n'est pas comme ça que je marche ! Si je veux aller en Amérique, j'irai par mes propres foutus moyens ! »

« Tu pourrais te faire des millions là-bas ! » Rétorqua Agon.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour le fric, » répliqua Hiruma en repoussant Agon. Sentant qu'Hiruma était en train de perdre patience, Agon garda ses distances mais si un regard pouvait tuer, le blond serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. « J'ai juste travaillé avec cette compagnie pour avoir toutes les infos que je voulais sur les magnats qui m'intéressaient. Vu que c'était une situation où tout le monde y trouvait son compte, j'ai commencé à bosser pour eux. C'étaient des petits trucs au début et puis ils se sont mis à exiger des trucs plus gros. Et ça a vraiment empiré lorsque dans mon dos ils t'ont ordonné de casser la gueule à l'un de leurs concurrents. »

Agon renifla. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as retiré du Rice Bowl… et vois où ça a mené l'équipe ? »

« Nous aurions perdus de toute façon, » dit Hiruma. « Les chances pour que nous gagnions étaient bien trop minces dès le départ vu qu'Enma a battu les Obic Seagulls. Le putain d'minus a beaucoup grandi cette année… » Hiruma se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant que c'était les mêmes mots que lui avait sorti Mamori après avoir étudié les données qu'ils avaient. Il se rappelait que Mamori paraissait très fière à ce moment- là mais qu'en même temps ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. « De toute façon nous nous attendions à la défaite mais nous n'allions pas nous laisser faire si facilement. »

« Mais maintenant que c'est fini on a l'impression que tu laisses passer toutes tes chances d'aller de l'avant, » Agon poussa un long soupir de frustration. « T'es un putain d'malade. »

Hiruma renifla. « Je peux vivre avec cette appellation. »

Agon grogna en bousculant Hiruma de son poing d'où la lettre pointait. Hiruma baissa les yeux un moment avant de dire : « Je croyais t'avoir d… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Ils voulaient que je te passe ceci mais aussi un message : Viens demain à Saikyoudai, un capitaine de la NFL a ramené son cul pour te voir. Tu vas probablement rencontré aussi le reste de l'équipe. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment crus que je marcherais ? »

« Tu n'as plus le choix désormais… » Agon hocha la tête vers l'enveloppe. « Tu devrais savoir que pendant que tu glanais des infos sur eux, ils se renseignaient sur toi au passage. » Agon regarda ailleurs un instant, comme s'il hésitait. « Ils sont au courant pour le boulot d'Anezaki à la maternelle. »

Les yeux d'Hiruma s'écarquillèrent. « Putain, » jura-t-il. « Putain… PUTAIN ! » En grognant il se saisit de l'enveloppe d'Agon et la fourra dans son sac. Il bougeait ses affaires sans les voir maintenant, espérant que tout rentrerait pour qu'il puisse enfin le fermer et se casser loin d'ici.

Agon décida qu'il était temps de partir mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en aller il se retourna pour dire : « Tu devrais considérer la meilleure chose à faire pour toi… et pour Anezaki… »

Hiruma ne dit pas un mot alors qu'Agon sortait. Il secoua violemment son sac jusqu'à pouvoir enfin fermer la fermeture-éclair. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, essayant de se calmer tandis qu'il dressait la liste de ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était l'exacte raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu que Mamori soit avec lui, surtout durant leur dernière année à Saikyoudai. Il savait que cette compagnie le suivait à la trace après qu'il ait montré des signes de désistement, et ils n'étaient pas ravis. La compagnie avait soif de pouvoir maintenant au point de faire faire à Agon leur sale boulot dans son dos. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour Hiruma, avec ce petit bordel qui avait involontairement affecté leur match à la X-League, même si le résultat avait été le même que celui escompté.

Peu de temps après le match, Hiruma avait reçu un appel de la compagnie, lui offrant la chance de faire partie de la NFL en Amérique. Il avait refusé tout net. Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'il leur serait facile de tracer sa relation avec Mamori en jetant simplement un coup d'œil à son appartement. Malgré ses tentatives de garder ses distances, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir eu besoin de sa présence tandis qu'il planifiait leur prochain match.

Mais maintenant ils menaçaient de ruiner sa vie à elle s'il refusait de faire ce qu'ils disaient. Bordel.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un SMS. Hiruma sortit le portable et regarda qui le lui avait envoyé. Puis il le lut :

_Je sais que tu es occupé maintenant mais il faut que je parle avec toi de quelque chose d'important. Est-ce que tu peux me retrouver demain ? Au café du centre-ville._

_Signé Mamori_

Hiruma fixa d'un regard absent pendant un instant son téléphone. C'était dangereux d'aller la retrouver, surtout avec cette équipe qu'il devait rencontrer.

Il était sur le point de répondre qu'il était bien trop occupé, croyant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, lorsqu'il se rappela de cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faite il y a semble-t-il une éternité.

_Attends-moi._

Elle l'attendait toujours, il en était certain. Il l'avait su pour un bout de temps maintenant. Il ne pouvait possiblement pas la faire attendre plus longtemps vu combien ça ne ferait que la blesser davantage. Il pourrait sans doute échafauder un plan d'ici demain matin, l'exécuter et puis être enfin libéré pour la voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Peut-être qu'alors il pourrait mettre un terme à son attente. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il commença à taper rapidement sur son portable :

_Je serai en retard. Mais je serai là._

_Signé Hiruma_

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire est un vrai défi en soi mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous livrer une fic de qualité. Miki bozu à Cristal noir pour son soutien, que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour sa review du chapitre 1^^ Ce sera dur de tout traduire mais j'y arriverai, petit à petit je vaincrai la splendeur des propos de Cherry Tiger. Merci à tous de me lire et de commenter. Ah, et au fait, le surnom d'Agon par Hiruma est "Fucking Dreads" en anglais, que je ne peux pas traduire parce que voilà, donc c'est le seul dans mes fics à avoir un surnom vraiment anglophone bien que j'ai essayé de l'arranger un chouilla pour convenir. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps… tellement de fics à écrire et si peu de temps ! En retour, ce chapitre est plutôt long alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il y a un autre pairing inclus dans celui-là et il est dédicacé à dayofcaligula de Livejournal qui a été une fan depuis le tout premier chapitre de Gravité et a fidèlement suivi l'histoire depuis. C'est son pairing favori et il a définitivement besoin de plus d'amour aussi (même s'il n'est pas canon, mais ces deux-là sont juste adorables), alors je me suis dit que j'allais les glisser dans l'histoire afin qu'ils aident au développement de Mamori. Si l'un des personnages est OOC, faites-le moi savoir ! En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu retiré Agon de l'équipe ? »

Hiruma savait qu'elle allait lui poser la question. « Ne te l'ai-je pas dit, à toi comme au reste de l'équipe ? Il a merdé avec la loi pendant sa dernière escapade et a failli couter à l'équipe sa chance de jouer au Rice Bowl. Ça coule de source que je devais l'exclure. »

Il vit ses yeux se plisser de suspicion, ses bras croisés d'un air de défi. « Tu ne me crois pas ? » Se décida-t-il à dire. Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer dans les yeux, comme espérant qu'il allait craquait sous le feu de son regard. « Si tu as un problème avec ça, alors accouche putain et qu'on en parle plus. »

« … Je te fais confiance. »

Ses yeux à lui étaient plantés dans les siens maintenant, calmes et confiants. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues dernièrement, » continua-t-elle, « mais je veux bien croire que tu fais ça pour le bien de cette équipe, la nôtre. Je te fais confiance, Hiruma-kun. »

Il caqueta. « Je me suis toujours demandé si tu allais un jour regretter me dire de telles choses. »

Elle lui sourit. « Jamais. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. »

* * *

Avec toutes ses études terminées et la saison de foot finie, Mamori se retrouvait soudainement perdue avec tout le temps libre qu'elle avait. Elle se réveilla aussi tôt que d'habitude, et bien qu'elle tenta de se convaincre de se rendormir, elle savait que c'était impossible. Décidant que rester au lit était une perte de temps, elle se leva, prit son petit-déjeuner, fit quelques menus travaux dans la maison et essaya de lire des livres qu'elle avait mis de côté depuis un moment. Elle en prit un et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l'histoire, mais malgré son envie depuis toujours de le lire, elle se sentait agitée.

Elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir tant de temps à revendre. A cette heure-là elle était soit noyée sous les devoirs, étudiant ou même travaillant avec des enfants pour le bien de ses classes. Ou elle était avec les Saikyoudai Wizards, à les aider avec leur entrainement, à préparer leurs matchs…

Et tout ça aux côtés d'Hiruma.

Mamori s'allongea sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise pour lire, posant son livre de côté pour un moment. Fermant les yeux, elle se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de l'embêter à venir la voir plus tard aujourd'hui après lui avoir envoyé un SMS qui lui avait semblé avoir été écrit sur un coup de tête. Elle ne devrait pas laisser Sara ou Ako avoir autant d'impact sur sa vie comme ça. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de quelque chose comme d'attendre Hiruma ou pas. Elle savait la réponse à cette question sans aucun doute.

Et pourtant pour une quelconque raison elle était inquiète. Repensant aux jours précédant le Rice Bowl, Hiruma semblait bien plus distant que d'habitude. Ça la turlupinait toujours la raison pour laquelle Hiruma était à ce point monté sur ses grands chevaux quand elle avait souhaité partir pour aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Sara, et qu'il soit resté froid avec elle un bon bout de temps après ça. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le match prévu le lendemain qu'il s'était remis à lui parler normalement. Mais même s'il semblait comme d'habitude dans ses interactions verbales avec elle, elle pouvait sentir qu'un mur s'était érigé entre eux deux.

Elle bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. C'était probablement stupide de s'inquiéter de ça. Hiruma avait toujours construit un mur autour de lui, de cela elle en était consciente depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à Deimon. Alors pourquoi le remarquait-elle maintenant avec tant de clarté ? Depuis quand était-elle-même consciente que ses barrières étaient abaissées quand elle était avec lui ?

_Elle pouvait voir son dos devant elle, marchant d'un air exsudant la confiance. Elle suivait derrière, proche au début. Elle était sûre qu'il était à sa hauteur auparavant, mais que pour un moment, elle l'avait laissé passer devant. Juste pour un moment, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois…_

_Mais l'écart continuait de se creuser. Elle courait vers lui désormais. Un bras tendu en avant, son nom sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, pour lui dire de l'attendre, mais aucune voix ne résonna, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de le regarder s'en aller de plus en plus loin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentisse ses pieds butter contre quelque chose et qu'elle s'écroule rapidement, la vision du sol devant elle…_

_Et puis elle fut dans le noir._

Mamori sursauta violemment, ses yeux ouverts sous le choc. Regardant autour d'elle paniquée, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie accidentellement. Elle soupira. « Arrête de trop penser… » Se dit-elle tandis qu'elle se frottait les tempes. Rester toute seule ne faisait rien pour l'aider à garder son calme semble-t-il. Ramassant encore une fois son livre, elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux d'être entourée par des gens pour que son inquiétude soit oubliée.

Elle quitta son appartement et sortit pour être saluée par une journée chaude et ensoleillée. C'était un bon jour pour sortir et la chaleur et l'air frais la réconfortaient quelque peu. Elle marcha sans but, peu sûre d'où se rendre d'abord. Se diriger vers le café du centre-ville semblait prématuré puisqu'elle aurait bien trop d'avance. Aller à la bibliothèque pour lire casserait l'effort qu'elle avait fait de sortir. Décidant que le parc ferait l'affaire, elle se mit en route, permettant à son esprit d'être distrait par ce qu'elle voyait et entendait en chemin.

Elle arriva au parc et fut ravie de constater qu'il y avait des gens aux alentours, que ce soit des couples, des gens se dépêchant d'atteindre leur destination ou des familles passant la journée dehors. Se sentant un peu mieux maintenant, Mamori chercha un endroit où elle pourrait s'asseoir u moment, aussi s'enfonça-t-elle un peu plus dans le parc vers là où se trouvait la fontaine…

Et sa grande surprise elle y vit un visage familier. Elle s'approcha de la personne en question et dit : « Kongo-san ? »

Unsui était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et faillit tomber dedans tellement il fut surpris d'entendre son nom. Il chercha d'où provenait la voix et reconnu Mamori Anezaki, manager des Saikyoudai Wizards. « Ah, Anezaki-san ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »

« Moi non plus ! » S'écria Mamori en regardant Unsui et en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de voir Agon à sa place. Ça la fascinait toujours autant que les deux étaient jumeaux alors qu'ils étaient si diamétralement opposés l'un de l'autre. « Comment vas-tu, Kongo-san ? Félicitations à Enma pour avoir gagné le Rice Bowl ! Toi et l'équipe avez vraiment travaillés dur cette année ! Oh, et merci de t'occuper de Sena ! »

Unsui frotta son crâne chauve, regardant timidement ailleurs. « Ha ha, tu m'encenses trop, Anezaki-san. Et tu peux m'appeler Unsui, Kongo me rappelle mon frère. Par ailleurs, merci de t'occuper de lui… je suis sûr qu'il est chiant. »

Mamori haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ça lui arrive, mais nous savons comment y remédier. Une fois qu'on sait comment il marche, il est facile de le faire écouter. »

« Je dois admettre, j'admire ta capacité à t'occuper de quelqu'un comme Agon ou même comme Hiruma dans ton équipe, » dit Unsui. « Il faut beaucoup de courage et de patience, pour sûr. »

Mamori ne put que lâcher un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose… » Espérant que la conversation n'irait pas sur Hiruma, Mamori décida de poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis qu'elle s'était approchée d'Unsui. « Je vois que tu as un cadeau… est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Unsui ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le cadeau empaqueté d'un simple papier bleu. « Euh… ouais… j'attends ma copine. »

« Ta copine ! » S'exclama Mamori, un peu trop fort. Quelques personnes tournèrent leur tête dans la direction de Mamori, qui s'inclina nerveusement pour s'excuser devant eux et même devant Unsui. « Je suis désolée, j'étais juste surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, Unsui-san. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Anezaki-san… » Il regarda de nouveau le paquet dans ses mains avec une expression doucereuse sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas important ou quoi… »

« Oh, tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! Si c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi, ce n'est pas rien… » Mamori croisa et décroisa ses jambes, se demandant si elle devait laisser Unsui tranquille.

Unsui sembla le comprendre. « Es-tu pressée, Anezaki-san ? »

« Hein ? »

Unsui haussa les épaules. « Franchement, j'aimerais bien un peu de compagnie là tout de suite… »

« Mais ta copine … ? »

Un sourire gentillet se forma sur les lèvres d'Unsui. « Elle est généralement en retard. Ça ira, elle n'est pas du genre à se mettre en colère si elle me voit avec une autre fille. En plus, elle te connait… »

« Elle me connait ? » Mamori était curieuse maintenant alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Unsui. Il se décala pour que Mamori puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fontaine. « Attends… avec qui tu sors ? Enfin, si ça ne t'embête pas de me le dire… »

Son sourire s'élargit, il détourna le regard de Mamori et elle sentit son regard se faire rêveur. « Karin Koizumi. »

« De Teikoku ? » Mamori plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, exaspérée d'être aussi bruyante. « Je suis navrée, Unsui-san… je suis horrible ! »

« C'est bon, » la rassura Unsui. « J'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça moi non plus… parfois j'ai l'impression de rêver. »

Et la voilà de nouveau, cette douce expression d'Unsui. Ça fit sourire Mamori. « Tu dois être heureux, Koizumi-san est très gentille. »

« C'est vrai, » lâcha Unsui presque à bout de souffle. Puis il se reprit et toussota. « Je veux dire… je suis conscient de sa gentillesse et je lui suis reconnaissant d'être avec quelqu'un tel que moi. »

« Mais tu es très gentil aussi, Unsui ! » Déclara Mamori avec enthousiasme. « Je suis sûre que Karin voit ça aussi en toi… »

Unsui sourit nerveusement et hocha la tête. Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence, le bruit de la fontaine comblant l'absence de mots. « Depuis combien de temps tu l'attends ? » Demanda Mamori.

Unsui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ça va faire une heure … »

Les yeux de Mamori s'écarquillèrent. « Étais-tu en avance ? »

« Non, elle est en retard, » éclata de rire Unsui.

Mamori se mit à froncer les sourcils. « C'est rare… pour une fille d'être en retard. »

« Kari… je veux dire, » Unsui regarda nerveusement ailleurs. « Koizumi ne voit pas le temps passer parfois à cause de son travail. Elle s'entraîne pour être mangaka après tout et respecter les délais est important. »

« Oh, j'en ai entendu parler, » acquiesça Mamori. « Mais ne devrais-tu pas l'appeler pour lui rappeler que tu l'attends ? »

Unsui secoua la tête. « Je veux pas la déranger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive alors j'y suis habitué. Je suis certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle a dû réaliser et se dépêche de venir. »

« … Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Unsui regarda d'un air curieux Mamori qui avait une expression étrange sur la figure. Mamori battit des paupières et secoua les mains : « Ah ! Je suis désolée ! C'est vraiment une drôle de question à poser… »

« Est-ce que quelque chose t'embête, Anezaki-san ? »

« Hein ? » Elle se tourna vers Unsui, se demandant pourquoi il lui demanderait ça.

« Tu as l'air vraiment épuisée comme si quelque chose t'embêtait… et tu avais une expression triste lorsque tu m'as demandé ça. »

« Oh… » Mamori plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je suis désolée… c'est juste… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je me demandais si ça ira pour toi d'attendre aussi longtemps… si ce n'est pas frustrant parfois et quand tu sais t'arrêter d'attendre. Mais je suppose que c'est vraiment une drôle de question. Hein ? Je ne devrais pas te demander ça quand visiblement tu attends Koizumi-san. »

Unsui sourit de connivence. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau dans ses mains et dit : « Je pense que tu marques un point… parfois je me demande pourquoi je fais ça, mais c'est surtout parce que je me dis que je ne vaux pas son temps. Je ne nierai pas, des fois je suis assis là et je me demande ce qu'il se passera si elle m'oublie complètement et que j'ai perdu mon temps à l'attendre aussi longtemps… »

Mamori hocha la tête de compréhension. « Alors… comment dépasses-tu ces sentiments ? Ceux qui te font tant douter ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Unsui éclata de rire et puis parla doucement. « Je suppose qu'au moment où je la vois courir vers moi, sa tresse toute défaite et à bout de souffle… au moment où ses yeux trouvent les miens, soudain tout s'imbrique dans ma tête. Je pense que même quand tu te dis à toi-même que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, si c'est quelqu'un qui t'est cher, ton cœur te fera rester. Même si je partais maintenant de cette fontaine, mon cœur serait là, à l'attendre patiemment… »

L'expression douce d'Unsui et les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche firent battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Mamori. Elle détourna le regard, se demandant pourquoi et si elle devait avoir honte d'elle-même… mais alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux un instant, l'image de son rêve lui apparut brièvement.

_Il est si loin…_

« UNSUI ! »

Mamori et Unsui sursautèrent en apercevant Karin courir vers eux. Comme Unsui l'avait dit, sa tresse s'était défaite et elle avait du mal à respirer en se précipitant à leur rencontre. Unsui posa le cadeau, se leva aussitôt et marcha vers elle, les bras ouverts pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir. « Je suis désolée, » articula Karin. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Unsui… »

« Reprends ton souffle, » dit Unsui alors qu'il continuait de la tenir. Mamori se leva, souriant et pensant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille.

« Hein ? Anezaki-san ? »

Karin la regardait maintenant. « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai interrompu tous les deux ! » déclara nerveusement Mamori.

« Pas du tout ! » Répliqua prestement Unsui et puis il regarda Karin : « Anezaki-san était dans le coin quand elle est tombée sur moi, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'elle me tienne compagnie… »

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! » Karin s'inclina devant Mamori. « Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement j'étais venue plus tôt ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tous les deux ! »

« Non, c'est bon ! » Mamori s'inclina rapidement. « J'avais du temps libre de toute façon et par ailleurs, Unsui-san était très gentil de me supporter. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème ! » Karin regarda Unsui en souriant chaleureusement. « Je traite odieusement Unsui, le laissant tout seul comme ça. Nous allons voir une expo d'art mais pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous pour déjeuner, Anezaki-san ? »

« Oh ! » Mamori secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non non ! C'est votre rendez-vous après tout, je ne voudrais pas déranger ! »

Unsui et Karin s'échangèrent un regard. « Ça ne nous dérange pas, » sourit Unsui. « Et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'embêtait… »

Mamori les regarda tous les deux avec incrédulité. Elle trouvait ça dur à croire qu'Unsui et Karin étaient disposés à ce qu'elle les dérange dans leur rendez-vous, mais était touchée par leur gentillesse et leur tentative de lui tenir compagnie. Elle regarda la fontaine et vit le cadeau sur le rebord. Souriant gentiment, Mamori le ramassa et le passa à Unsui. « Merci pour cette gentille attention… mais il y a quelqu'un que je me dois d'attendre et mon cœur ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas là-bas. »

Unsui était choqué par les mots de Mamori, mais alors qu'il prenait le cadeau de ses mains, il sourit et lui dit : « Je vois… tu as intérêt à y être alors. Prends soin de toi et bonne chance. »

Karin était un peu perdue pendant une seconde mais elle sourit à Mamori et dit : « J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir bientôt, Anezaki-san ! On se tient au courant ! »

« Certainement ! » Mamori hocha la tête avec un sourire. « J'ai hâte de te revoir, Koizumi-san ! Je t'appellerai… en attendait, j'espère que vous passerez une excellente journée ! »

Unsui et Karin rougirent simultanément, faisant rire Mamori alors qu'elle les saluait de la main et s'éloignait, son cœur maintenant décidé à attendre au café du centre-ville, qu'importe le temps qu'il lui faudra patienter.

« Est-ce qu'Anezaki-san va bien ? » Demanda Karin.

Unsui sourit un peu tristement en donnant son cadeau à Karin et en lui offrant son bras. « Je l'ignore… mais j'espère que ça ira. »

Karin serra le cadeau contre son cœur et sourit en se cramponnant au bras d'Unsui.

* * *

Hiruma trouva l'équipe de la NFL qui s'entraînait sur le terrain de Saikyoudai comme prévu. C'étaient des hommes énormes et avec plein de muscles, comme on s'y attendait de la part de joueurs de football américain. Il se demanda pourquoi ils voulaient toujours de lui. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de signes de sa propre équipe de foot aux alentours, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas être surpris par quelqu'un de son équipe. Ça aurait été risqué.

Un homme aux cheveux blanc-blond et au visage ridé s'approcha d'Hiruma. Le capitaine des Saikyoudai Wizards savait aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir du coach. « Youichi Hiruma, je présume ? » Dit l'homme de son fort accent américain.

« Oui, » répondit Hiruma en anglais. « Vous devez être le coach de cette équipe. »

« C'est bien moi, » sourit le coach, ses rides atteignant ses yeux. « J'espère que tu es aussi excité que moi de rejoindre l'équipe. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu es un grand tacticien et c'est exactement ce dont notre équipe a besoin en ce moment… »

« Je vais aller droit au but, putain d'rides, » la langue d'Hiruma aussi acérée que d'habitude, même en Anglais. « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à rejoindre cette équipe sous le prétexte de servir les desseins de cette fichue compagnie qui vous a envoyé ici. »

Le sourire du coach disparut aussitôt, ses rides vieillissant son visage. « Ecoute un peu, gamin… » Il parla doucement. « Je ne te recommande pas de parler comme ça, surtout avec la compagnie pour laquelle tu travailles. On nous paye tous les deux beaucoup alors fais-y toi. Nous voulons tous les deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, non ? »

Hiruma regarda l'équipe par-dessus l'épaule du coach. De sa rapide observation, Hiruma pouvait dire que cette équipe était bonne mais n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Les linebackers ne protégeaient par leur running-back alors qu'il traversait le terrain, se concentrant à la place sur le quarterback de l'autre équipe. Un mouvement risqué. Mais c'était la base du football américain. Tout était risqué.

Comme sa vie en ce moment. Et celle de Mamori.

Avec un sourire carnassier qui donna la chair de poule au coach, Hiruma déclara : « J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Merci à Cristal noir de me suivre, je suis contente d'avoir son support pour cette fic assez difficile à travailler. Le petit passage avec Hiruma et Mamori au début m'a fait penser à la fin de Mamori et Les Rumeurs, la comédie musicale d'HiruMamo que j'ai traduite. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai traduit par « barrière » au lieu de « mur » l'impression de Mamori plus bas vis-à-vis d'Hiruma, c'est parce que je voyais mal un mur s'abaisser. Mais en même temps « mur » est plus fort que « barrière » et représente bien mieux ce que le blond a tenté de faire avec elle pour la protéger toutes ces années. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : Cherry tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Quand j'espérais enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'action de cette fic, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait encore des préparatifs à faire. Enfin… j'espère qu'au bout du compte tous ces préparatifs vous aideront à comprendre l'histoire. Je promets d'y arriver dans le prochain chapitre ! Un GRAND merci à Elis pour m'avoir aidé à agrandir et à retravailler au mieux ce chapitre ! Agon est si dur à écrire, rhô la la !**

* * *

Ça n'avait été que par pure coïncidence que Mamori avait remarqué combien Hiruma était couvert de bleus. Durant l'une de leurs habituelles prises de bec à l'entrainement, elle lui avait tapé dans le dos et bien que les autres joueurs n'aient rien remarqués de suspect elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vif tressaillement et le léger grognement qui lui échappèrent furent tout ce que Mamori eut besoin pour commencer à se faire du mouron pour lui.

A la fin de l'entrainement, elle le fit rester plus longtemps que les autres malgré la nonchalance dont il faisait preuve. Son inquiétude musela toute réluctance qu'elle aurait dû ressentir en vue des insinuations que ses actions pourraient causer et elle commença à déboutonner son maillot.

« Voyons, putain d'manager, tu me veux à ce point ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante en s'écartant d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils : « Là n'est pas la question ! » Pourtant elle persista et réussit à lui faire passer son maillot par-dessus la tête. « Tu n'avais besoin que de demander, putain. Tu n'avais pas à jouer au viol. » Un sourire s'affichait sur ses traits même lorsqu'elle lâcha un cri en découvrant l'énorme hématome sur son omoplate dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

Ils furent silencieux un moment, tous les deux se demandant qu'elle était la marche à suivre maintenant. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de Mamori. De toutes les possibilités sans fin qui auraient pu résulter par ce bleu, jusqu'à la meilleure façon de tirer les vers du nez à Hiruma. Et l'esprit vif du quarterback commença à imaginer toutes les différentes questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser ainsi que toutes les réponses adéquates pour la tenir éloignée de ses petites affaires.

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? » Demanda enfin Mamori.

*Ah* Pensa Hiruma, *elle prend cet angle-là*. « J'avais du travail à faire. »

Un ange passa de nouveau alors que Mamori s'écartait lentement de lui et se dirigeait vers le kit de premiers secours. Elle se mordit la lèvre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le bombarder avec ses peurs. « Est-ce que tu te blesses souvent en faisant ça ? »

Hiruma ne répondit pas, il était certain désormais que Mamori avait une intuition quant à ses activités. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire. Le Rice Bowl approchait à grands pas et son travail devenait bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Peut-être qu'un jour, une fois que tout sera sous contrôle, quand tout sera sous clé…

Mais pour le moment, il doit garder un peu plus longtemps son masque.

* * *

Corruption et envie. Hiruma comprenait très bien ces deux mots, ayant été un observateur et un participant de ces pratiques. C'est ironique que la plus grosse faiblesse de l'humanité soit sa quête du pouvoir et sa bonne volonté de faire tout son possible pour l'atteindre. C'était cette faiblesse qui avait donné à Hiruma le genre d'info dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir faire tout ce dont il voulait.

Mais comme une épée à double tranchant, ça avait ses conséquences. En y réfléchissant, Hiruma savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. C'était la dernière compagnie qu'il devait visiter aujourd'hui avant de retrouver Mamori. Son expérience d'aujourd'hui l'avait amené à côtoyer certains des plus pourris de cette ville, pour la plupart victimes eux même d'autres corruptions, et il regardait leur expression se tordre de terreur alors qu'il pénétrait dans leur champ de vision.

Qui pouvait les blâmer, il était en quelque sorte la raison pour laquelle leurs compagnies ne grandiraient jamais, n'étant rien d'autre que des marionnettes aux bouts de fils que tirait la grosse compagnie qui utilisait aussi Hiruma. Ils y avaient eus des doutes, certains l'accusant de mentir. Il s'y était préparé et avait utilisé toutes les astuces possibles et imaginables pour leur faire accepter son offre. Paroles doucereuses, options réduites, et enfin, enlèvement de tout doute.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, cependant, ça avait été le chantage. Il les avait fait chanter dans le temps et les forcer à l'écouter en utilisant cette méthode réduirait à néant ses chances qu'ils l'aident. Il devait être plus rusé que ça.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'une autre compagnie dans sa manche et la porte pour être enfin libéré de cette putain d'compagnie serait ouverte. Il se faisait tard et Hiruma savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Juste à quelques encablures de la dernière compagnie, Hiruma remarqua un coéquipier qui lui était familier et qui se tenait au coin d'un bâtiment. Il avait espéré que le coéquipier en question ne l'ait pas vu et qu'il pouvait continuer de prétendre ne pas l'avoir repéré non plus, mais il savait qu'il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin.

« T'as cru pouvoir aller où comme ça, foutu déchet ? » Renifla Agon en approchant Hiruma.

« Dégage, fucking dread. » Hiruma plissa les yeux, cherchant dans la foule un indice qui lui montrerait pourquoi Agon s'était pointé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je suis allé m'assurer que tu avais rencontré ce coach des States. Il m'a dit des choses très intéressantes… »

« Vraiment ? » Sourit Hiruma. « T'as dû lui casser la gueule pour qu'il te les dise ? »

« Non, putain ! » Éclata de rire Agon. « Je vois pourquoi la compagnie a tenu à l'engager. C'est un connard foutrement facile à manipuler. »

« Toi aussi tu l'as noté, hein ? Mais ça ne te poussait pas à venir me voir. Même ce putain de coach à deux balles n'est pas au courant de ce plan. »

« Vu que tu n'as pas saisi mon offre, je me doutais que tu avais une espèce de plan de secours. Alors j'ai creusé un peu, » dit Agon en croisant ses bras d'un air supérieur. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des contacts, tu sais. »

« Eh bien quoi, tu veux une médaille ? » Hiruma ne se sentait pas d'humeur à traîner plus longtemps avec lui, aussi se remit-il en route vers sa destination. Agon ne le vit pas de cet œil-là. Il se saisit du bras d'Hiruma, et bien que ce dernier soit musclé du fait de son entrainement quotidien au football, leur position actuelle rendait très facile la casse de son bras par Agon.

« Ne penses pas te barrer si facilement, foutu déchet, » le regarda Agon d'un œil noir, son ton fichtrement sérieux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, fucking dread ? » Hiruma lui rendit son regard. « Tu veux que je ramène tes fesses dans le business ? Ils t'ont envoyé me casser la gueule pour que je change d'idée et fasse ce qu'ils veulent ? Comme ils te l'ont toujours demandé ? Combien ils t'ont donné cette fois ? »

« Garde ton discours à la con pour plus tard, » lâcha Agon, réalisant que son approche n'était vraiment pas idéale. Relâchant sa prise, il continua : « Et non, je ne suis pas là pour eux. Je suis venu de mon propre chef. Si j'avais voulu te démonter, je ne t'aurais pas abordé en plein jour au risque de me retrouver au trou. »

Hiruma dégagea son bras. « C'est vrai, mais peut-être bien que tu es leur toutou, alors fais-moi une putain d'faveur et dis-leur d'aller se faire foutre, que j'ai déjà un putain d'plan pour les faire chier et que s'ils ne lâchent pas les baskets d'Anezaki ils seront encore plus dans la merde. »

« Bordel, je viens de te dire que j'étais pas à leur botte, » balança Agon qui était désormais en train de sourire machiavéliquement. « Mais par simple curiosité, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ton petit plan pour les mettre dans la merde. Ça m'a l'air d'être foutrement dans mes cordes. »

Hiruma était sur le point de continuer son chemin lorsqu'il entendit ce que lui disait Agon et il se retourna : « Merde, quoi, tu veux m'aider ? »

Agon mit un bras autour des épaules d'Hiruma. « Ce ne sera pas comme la première fois où on a travaillé ensemble, foutu déchet. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais voir cette putain d'compagnie réduite en cendres. »

Hiruma n'aimait pas qu'Agon se montre aussi affectueux. Ce fichu connard avait tendance à faire ça lorsqu'il voulait conclure une affaire et ça faisait grandement chier Hiruma. Se dégageant, Hiruma sourit : « Tu fais ça pour les emmerder vu qu'ils t'ont pas choisis pour jouer dans la NFL, hein ? »

« Oh, je sais pas, » Agon feignit l'ignorance malgré le fait qu'il était très bien au courant de ce qu'il voulait. « Je déteste juste cette putain d'compagnie. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu jouer au dernier Rice Bowl et vu comment ils te mènent par le bout du nez je pense qu'ils pourraient faire de même avec moi. Alors merde. »

*Joli choix de mots* se dit Hiruma bien qu'il savait qu'Agon était surtout remonté contre eux pour ne pas avoir eu la chance de jouer dans une équipe américaine. Mais voyant que leur but était le même, Hiruma ne crachait pas sur un peu d'aide de sa part. Il pourrait être utile dans le pire des cas de figure qu'Hiruma avait pronostiqué n'avait que 48% de chance d'arriver. Et plus longtemps il lambinerait plus élevée serait cette probabilité. « Bien, » Hiruma retrouva le sourire. « Alors bouge ton cul. Je te dirais le plan en marchant. »

Hiruma commença à marcher avec Agon à ses côtés. Les yeux d'Agon étaient d'ailleurs fixés sur les dossiers qu'Hiruma avait en main. « Alors c'est ça ton arme secrète ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En gros, ouais, » répondit Hiruma. « Que sais-tu du plan ? »

« J'ai appelé l'une des compagnies que t'es allé voir. Ils avaient l'air paniqués et ne pouvaient pas me donner les détails, mais on dirait qu'ils ont eus des infos sur la maison-mère. »

« C'est parce que c'est une information qui leur permettra facilement de faire pression dessus, » répondit nonchalamment Hiruma, se souvenant de leur réaction lorsqu'il l'avait insinué. « Evidemment qu'ils sont paniqués, ils vont défier ceux qui ont pris en quelque sorte le contrôle de leur compagnie et les ont faits aussi corrompus qu'eux-mêmes. Faire cela exposera leurs propres faiblesses et ils risqueront de perdre leur entreprise au passage. »

« Merde, » jura Agon, un peu trop fort ce qui fait que les passants se retournèrent sur son chemin avec curiosité. Agon baissa aussitôt le ton : « Tu vas sérieusement faire pression sur eux par le biais de ces compagnies ? Comment as-tu pu les convaincre de faire ça ? Je pensais que tu arrondissais les angles avec eux, pas que tu leur faisais creuser leurs propres tombes ! »

« Ou quoi, les laissent continuer leur bobard d'être aux ordres d'une compagnie respectable tandis que leurs bulletins de paie sont retenus et que leurs propres ressources leur passent sous le nez sans qu'ils en profitent ? Ils sont putains d'effrayés car ils ont beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire, c'est pourquoi s'ils ne sont pas seuls à faire pression, toute l'attention sera concentrée sur la maison-mère et ils pourront sauver suffisamment de matos pour pouvoir repartir de zéro. »

« T'as pas l'air si content que ça avec ce plan, n'empêche, » déclara Agon en regardant Hiruma.

« C'est parce que même avec cette info leurs actions pourraient mener à bien plus de corruption. Ce que je leur donne est plus de pouvoir dans leurs mains qui pourraient mener en fin de compte à leur propre destruction s'ils ne font pas gaffe. J'ai mis en place les directives, parlé des risques, mais même, ils sont toujours capables de foutre autant le bordel que la maison-mère. »

« Alors le cycle n'a pas de fin, hein ? »

Hiruma eut un sourire en coin. « Ah, dans cette branche ? La corruption est une part entière de leur mode de fonctionnement. »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu veux te casser ? »

Hiruma ne dit rien tandis que le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient se faisait plus visible. Il savait qu'il s'était jeté volontairement dans la fosse aux lions. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'avoir amassé toutes ces informations l'avait grandement aidé à faire ce qu'il voulait impunément. Pourquoi voulait-il se casser de quelque chose qui ne lui avait été que bénéfique ?

Il connaissait la réponse. Et elle était liée à une certaine manager qui l'attendait en ce moment-même.

* * *

Lire dans le café du centre-ville avait prouvé être l'atmosphère dont Mamori avait besoin pour se sentir un peu mieux, mais ce n'était toujours pas l'idéal. Tandis que les mots qu'elle lisait lui paraissaient vides de sens pendant un bon bout de temps, ses yeux continuaient de sauter sur la porte à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans le café, surtout si c'était un homme d'une stature similaire à celle d'Hiruma.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pendue au-dessus du comptoir et vit qu'il était déjà 18h passée. Comme Hiruma l'avait dit, il était en retard, bien qu'à ce niveau-là Mamori commençait à trouver le temps long.

Aussitôt, son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose pouvait lui être arrivé. Avec son comportement de ces derniers temps, et le fait qu'il avait prédit son retard, tout semblait lui faire croire que quelque chose de mal se tramait et qu'Hiruma faisait exprès de la garder en dehors de ça.

Des souvenirs où elle l'avait trouvé blessé ou meurtri par quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas lié au football américain emplirent son esprit. Pressant ses lèvres ensemble elle se demanda s'il serait sage de l'appeler pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mamori lâcha un grognement en posant son livre un instant. Elle avait désespérément besoin de lui parler mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix là maintenant que de lui faire confiance. Elle décida que si elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui dans une demi-heure, elle essaierait de le contacter et ferait de son mieux pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Anezaki ? »

Ce n'était pas sa voix, mais elle lui était toute aussi familière. Alors qu'elle se demandait pendant une fraction de seconde combien de rencontres fortuites elle allait faire dans la même journée, Mamori leva les yeux sur Takeru Yamato qui la regardait avec curiosité, debout à côté de sa table.

« Yamato-kun ! » S'exclama Mamori. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'achetais juste un café, » dit Yamato, souriant de son sourire à fossettes qui l'avait rendu célèbre à Teikoku et maintenant à Saikyoudai. « Et toi ? »

« Oh, moi… » Mamori se trémoussa dans son siège, nerveuse. « J'attends juste … quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un d'important ? » Le sourire de Yamato s'agrandit et Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de son rencard.

« Je crois qu'on pourrait le dire. »

« Voyant ta tête, j'imagine qu'il te fait poireauter depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Mamori haussa les épaules, essayant de feindre l'indifférence. Mais elle était sure que les rides qui s'étaient formées sur son front d'inquiétude étaient maintenant clairement visibles, même pour quelqu'un comme Yamato. Elle le regarda se rapprocher, visiblement inquiet. « Yamato…kun ? »

Alors qu'il continuait d'observer la figure de Mamori, Yamato sourit soudain et montra le comptoir par-dessus son épaule. « Tu sais, vu que je n'ai rien de prévu, je peux te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que ton rencard se pointe, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oh non, ne te sens pas obligé ! » S'exclama Mamori en commençant à se demander ce que penserait Hiruma s'il trouvait Yamato avec elle… est-ce qu'il lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Hiruma travaillait toujours bien avec Yamato, mais depuis que ce dernier l'avait forcé dans ses derniers retranchements, Hiruma avait été froid avec lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » la rassura Yamato, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « En plus, ça serait bien de discuter avec toi, vu que nous allons bientôt être diplômés et prendre chacun un chemin différent. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une discussion avec toi, là que nous avons cette chance. »

Mamori continua d'épier l'entrée du café, s'inquiétant toujours en son for intérieur de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de discuter avec lui un moment… non ? « D'accord… mais juste le temps que tu boives ton café. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Auteur : Cherry tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cela ne fait qu'un mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas postée. D8 Je m'excuse pour ça, tellement d'autres choses à écrire, tellement de boulot car en plus avec les fêtes je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'asseoir pour me concentrer sur ce chapitre. Par ailleurs…**

**Yamato est enfin là et mon dieu qu'il est dur à écrire. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait OOC… Elis a tout relu et m'a montré de quoi améliorer ma perception de ce perso (merci chérie). S'il y a encore des erreurs, faites-le moi savoir ! En tout cas… voici le chapitre 5 ^^**

**Ce chapitre a été édité à la date du 18 janvier 2012. Je m'excuse pour tout le bazar que j'ai fait en changeant ce chapitre ! Mais après y avoir bien réfléchi j'ai réalisé que j'avais bien trop assombri le caractère de Yamato au début et qu'en fin de compte il me gênait. Bien qu'il y AIT une raison pour laquelle il se conduit de la sorte, j'ai décidé de l'atténuer pour l'empêcher de causer trop de dommages à l'histoire dans les chapitres à venir. Donc dites-moi si j'ai bien fait de changer ou s'il y a toujours un truc qui cloche. Je suis navrée du dérangement !**

* * *

« Est-ce que ça ira pour le Rice Bowl ? » Avait demandé nonchalamment Mamori à Hiruma alors qu'ils consultaient les infos glanées sur les Enma Fire.

« Bien évidemment que ça ira, putain, » répondit-il sans daigner lui jeter un regard. « C'est pas un putain d'bleu qui va m'arrêter. »

Mamori hocha la tête d'un air absent, son esprit tout entier pris par les informations sous ses yeux. « Aussi têtu que d'habitude, » grommela-t-elle machinalement. Hiruma l'entendit mais ne répliqua pas. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Un plus gros problème se dressait sur leur route. « Ce fichu minus… »

« Ce n'est plus un minus, Hiruma-kun, » le corrigea prestement Mamori en regardant le match des Fire contre Zokuto.

« Yamato ne pourra plus le battre. »

Cela attira l'attention de Mamori. Elle s'approcha d'Hiruma et de son ordinateur et eut le souffle coupé en voyant une courte vidéo d'un match de Sena ainsi que des statistiques concoctées par Hiruma sur le côté.

« Ça ira… » Mamori le rassura. « Yamato est un bon joueur, il a déjà fait ses preuves. De plus, nous devons lui faire confiance ainsi qu'à l'équipe. Nous ne pouvons pas être découragés par ce genre de choses. »

« Si nous perdons… » Hiruma ferma son ordinateur et leva les yeux vers Mamori d'un air sérieux. « Que feras-tu ? »

Mamori garda le silence, s'attendant à ce qu'il ajoute un sarcasme tel que « Est-ce que tu pleureras comme un mioche ? » mais il continua de la regarder avec une expression des plus sérieuses. Avec de la confiance dans la voix, elle lui répondit alors : « Je vous accueillerai tous avec le sourire et vous dirai que j'ai eu la meilleure saison de foot ces trois années passées avec vous. »

* * *

Le malaise étreignit Mamori tandis que Yamato prenait place devant elle à la table, café en main. Elle savait que c'était une drôle de sensation à avoir, étant donné que Yamato était à la fois un ancien coéquipier et un bon ami à avoir. Il avait été là pour elle plus d'une fois quand les joueurs étaient insupportables ou qu'elle avait des doutes concernant ses études ou des choses frivoles. Mais qu'importe son sermon mental qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre à discuter avec Yamato, son cœur continuait de s'agiter.

Il lui dictait toujours de scruter l'entrée du café.

« Comment vas-tu dernièrement, Anezaki ? »

La question la tira de ses pensées et la força à arracher son regard de la porte où des gens venaient justement d'entrer, aucun n'ayant été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer, Mamori fit un sourire et dit : « Je vais bien. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été nerveuse en pensant au diplôme et à mon entrée dans le monde du travail, mais je pense que ça ira. »

« Bien sûr que ça ira ! » Éclata de rire Yamato avec un sourire confiant sur le visage. « Tu es une jeune femme charmante, intelligente et belle. Après avoir fait partie des Devil Bats et des Wizards, je suis sûr que tu seras capable de réussir tout ce que tu entreprendras. »

« Aussi charmeur que d'habitude, Yamato-kun…mais merci du compliment, » rougit Mamori en riant de gêne bien que son regard fureta vers la porte de nouveau.

*Quelle heure est-il ? Devrais-je l'appeler maintenant ?*

« Tu as l'air plutôt distraite… » Yamato paraissait soucieux maintenant alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de café. « Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? On peut en parler, si tu veux. »

« Hum… » Mamori reporta aussitôt son attention sur Yamato, décidant qu'elle pouvait au moins lui parler de l'une de ses inquiétudes. « Je pense que tu peux dire ça. C'est juste si dur de croire que nous allons être tous diplômés et nous séparer. Tu vas être diplômé bien tôt toi en plus, non ? Surtout vu que tu n'as eu qu'une année de mise à niveau. Tu vas me manquer… et tu vas probablement manquer au reste de l'équipe. »

« Pas autant que vous allez leur manquer, toi et les autres seniors, » sourit Yamato un peu tristement. « C'était vraiment l'une des meilleures équipes avec laquelle j'ai pu jouer, une qui ne se base pas sur l'élitisme ou un classement stupide. Tout est basé sur les capacités d'un joueur et ce à quoi il peut servir, ça a vraiment été une expérience enrichissante pour moi. C'est dommage que les choses doivent changer. »

La sensation de malaise en Mamori fut un peu plus forte en entendant ces mots. *Les choses doivent changer…* « Où iras-tu après ça ? Continueras-tu à jouer au football américain ? »

A sa grande surprise, Yamato secoua la tête. « Pas pour un temps. »

Mamori ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement. « Pourquoi ? Tu étais une fois le grand Eyeshield 21 de Notre-Dame ! Tu es l'un des meilleurs joueurs que le Japon n'ait jamais connu ! Pourquoi t'arrêterais-tu de jouer ? »

Yamato éclata de rire : il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans son rire mais aussi beaucoup d'amusement devant l'esclandre de Mamori. Mamori elle-même n'était pas consciente des regards qu'elle s'attirait. « Il y a bon nombre de raisons qui me font quitter l'Amefuto. Entre autres, le fait que j'ai été accepté à Todai et que j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mes études. »

« Oh ! » Mamori plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. « C'est formidable, Yamato ! Félicitations ! Mais je suis sûre que tu arriveras toujours à… »

« Oui, je sais que je pourrai continuer à jouer, et je pense que ça ne sera que comme divertissement, » Yamato prit une autre gorgée de café, un air très sérieux sur la figure. « Mais j'ai décidé de viser quelque chose de plus gros que simple joueur. »

L'expression de Mamori se fit incrédule. « Je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus gros que joueur à un niveau comme le tien, Yamato ? »

« Je vais être franc avec toi, Anezaki, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, » dit Yamato avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard. « Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Disons que tu es un joueur japonais d'Amefuto et que tu as gagné tous les tournois et compétitions possibles au Japon… en plus, t'as même joué dans la Coupe du Monde. Que fais-tu ensuite ? »

« Tu vises plus haut, tu vas là où a commencé le football américain… aux USA, » répondit Mamori.

« C'est vrai, tu vas vouloir rejoindre la plus grosse et célèbre ligue de football américain, la NFL. Maintenant, j'ai été aux USA, j'ai joué pour eux et j'ai eu la chance d'expérimenter la 'culture' là-bas. C'est ardu d'entrer à la NFL, » déclara Yamato alors que son regard se faisait lointain, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où il s'était fait tabasser et pourquoi en fin de compte il était rentré au Japon. « Tu auras beau avoir réussi à te faire prendre par une équipe renommée dans une uni américaine… ça ne te garantit pas une place à la NFL. »

Mamori avait du mal à contenir son incrédulité. Est-ce Yamato qui parlait en ce moment-même ? Le Yamato qui ne croyait qu'en la victoire absolue ? « Mais tu peux toujours te battre pour ça, ce n'est pas trop tard ! Regarde Sena, il est arrivé à rentrer à Notre-Dame, non ? Rien n'est impossible ! »

« Ah oui, Sena Kobayakawa… » Yamato gloussa de rire. « C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai pris cette décision. »

« Parce qu'il t'a … surpassé ? »

« Tu as vu comment s'était au dernier Rice Bowl. On s'est fait battre parce que je ne pouvais pas attraper Kobayakawa. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Réagit vivement Mamori. « Tu as vraiment fait de ton mieux, Yamato ! Mais nous avons dû retirer Agon de l'équipe et … » Elle se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant sa discussion avec Hiruma à propos des Enma Fire et en particulier de Sena.

Yamato eut un sourire de compréhension alors qu'il sifflait une autre gorgée de café. « En vérité, j'ai su depuis mon retour au pays que je ne pouvais pas dépendre uniquement du football. J'ai beau être un grand joueur au Japon, mais si quelqu'un comme Kobayakawa peut me battre ici, quelles sont mes chances une fois en Amérique ? Non, je dois prendre un chemin différent. Etre un joueur de football américain à l'heure d'aujourd'hui n'est pas quelque chose de réaliste, il y a bien trop de risques. »

« Alors… que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais prendre une filière de Management et si tout va bien je m'orienterai vers la Science du Sport aussi, » dit Yamato en reprenant son air confiant. « Une fois cela fait, je reprendrai la société de mon oncle et débuterai une équipe ici au Japon que je pourrais diriger, peut-être même coacher, et faire en sorte qu'elle accède aux terrains internationaux. »

« Ça… a l'air bien… » La voix de Mamori se perdit tandis qu'elle essayait de montrer son soutien à Yamato.

« Pense aux possibilités, Anezaki ! » S'exclama Yamato. « Avec mon propre conglomérat, de plus forts liens avec les States pourront se former et avec ça je pourrais faire connaitre le football américain des japonais au monde, pas seulement à l'Amérique. Il y a même une possibilité qu'avec tous mes efforts, des joueurs japonais puissent finalement entrer à la NFL. Quand mon entreprise sera suffisamment puissante, tout sera possible ! Et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voie. C'est un peu plus réaliste, c'est logique… et j'y gagnerai surement. Ne crois-tu pas ? »

Ça ne partait pas, le malaise dans son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer Yamato en cet instant et comment il avait trouvé une voie qu'il pourrait probablement faire sienne grâce à ses dons. « C'est un super plan je suis d'accord, » acquiesça Mamori. « J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi ... »

Il y eut une sonnerie émanant de la poche de Yamato. Mamori le regarda avec curiosité sortir son portable pour lire un message qu'il y avait reçu et elle remarqua le changement dans son expression. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, » sourit Yamato en la regardant et en rangeant le portable. « Bien que je pense que ça t'intéressera… ce matin des étudiants ont remarqués des joueurs étrangers de football américain sur le terrain de Saikyoudai. »

« Étrangers ? » Mamori se redressa quelque peu dans son siège. « Peuvent-ils être américains ? »

« C'est ce que je voulais savoir, et pour le moment ceux qui ont eu une chance de leur parler ont confirmés que c'étaient des Américains qui étaient venus rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Qui ? Ça doit être quelqu'un de notre équipe alors ! »

Yamato la regarda droit dans les yeux, rendant Mamori nerveuse. « Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… je ne peux pas le confirmer. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont à la recherche d'Hiruma. »

C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle s'était effondré et était devenue silencieux, les murs qu'elle avait construit sans le savoir mis à terre pour révéler une vérité qu'elle avait dû deviner depuis longtemps mais qu'elle s'était interdite de considérer.

_Je serai en retard._

Mamori sortit son portable et composa le numéro d'Hiruma. « Anezaki ? » Lâcha Yamato.

Mais elle ne répondit pas : tout ce qu'elle entendit fut une voix automatique lui disant que le numéro qu'elle avait compose était indisponible. Son cœur sombra un peu plus. « Ça ne peut pas… »

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas bien cette nouvelle, Anezaki ? » Demanda Yamato qui semblait plutôt surpris en voyant la réaction de Mamori. « Je pense que de tout le monde à Saikyoudai Hiruma semble la personne la plus probable pour être choisie. Mais bon, qui sait ? » Pouffa Yamato en prenant une autre gorgée de café. « Il a peut-être acheté son ticket avec son petit livre noir. »

« Ce n'est pas… » Mamori se mit presque à crier : « Il n'est pas comme ça ! Hiruma-kun a beau faire fi de tous les outrages il ne ferait jamais chanter quiconque pour aller en Amérique ! »

« Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il saisirait définitivement cette chance, non ? »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Mamori. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ni encore moins penser. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Yamato la regarda attentivement. Il était clair de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Mamori. « Ne penses-tu pas que si Hiruma a la chance de jouer pour la NFL, il devrait la prendre ? Après tout c'est quelque chose d'important pour sa carrière. S'il veut continuer à jouer au football américain il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire au Japon. Crois-moi, je serai au courant sinon. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser cette question à chaque fois que je te vois… »

Yamato se pencha vers Mamori, gardant toujours son regard dans le sien. « Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Mamori Anezaki ? »

* * *

« … Vous êtes sérieux ? »

L'air incrédule sur la figure du PDG aurait été hilarant si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi solennel. C'était un homme frêle et quelconque qui tenait fichtrement bien le rôle de l'employé japonais à lunettes et visage émacié. Son expression avait été si sévère et sérieuse la minute d'avant que ce soudain changement était amusant. Aussi Hiruma eut-il un sourire en coin, croisant les bras et prenant ses aises sur le fauteuil. « Putain d'sérieux, » répondit-il. « Vous avez maintenant de quoi faire tomber cette foutue compagnie. »

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant des conséquences si nous utilisons ceci, » commença le PDG en étudiant les papiers déployés devant lui. « Je ne peux… je … »

« Excusez-moi, » lança une voix. Un jeune homme se tenait à la porte, ses manières et son allure lui donnant bien plus de crédibilité que le PDG actuel. « Puis-je vous parler ? »

« C'es-est mon directeur général, Satoshi Ikuhara, » le présenta le PDG à Hiruma. « Oui, entre. »

Hiruma observa avec curiosité le directeur général. Il savait qui il était, cet Ikuhara. De ce qu'il avait collecté, c'était un homme intelligent et avec de bons contacts, c'est pourquoi Hiruma était certain que Satoshi savait ce qu'il se passait… et sa venue ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Youichi Hiruma, » annonça Ikuhara en allant s'asseoir en face d'Hiruma. « Les nouvelles vont vite. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Satoshi ? » Demanda le PDG.

Ikuhara regarda le PDG un moment avant de continuer : « Vous avez donné à des compagnies des infos pour faire tomber la maison-mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça… mais je suis certain que vous voulez savoir si vous arrivez à des résultats en faisant ça. »

Hiruma se redressa, feignant l'intérêt, bien qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait en ce moment-même. « Éclairez-moi. »

« Les actions de la compagnie-mère sont tombées légèrement juste avant que la Bourse ne ferme, » dit Ikuhara. « On raconte que ça va dégringoler demain. Les rumeurs seules font flancher le moral des actionnaires et quand une personne craque, le reste suit. »

Hiruma ne cacha pas le sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu bien que cela arrivait plus vite que prévu. « Alors … qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. « Allez-vous ajouter à la pression ? Ou allez-vous agir comme des couards ? »

Ikuhara prit les papiers que le PDG avait étudiés et les consulta à son tour. « Cette compagnie avait une forme d'honneur auparavant, » dit-il à haute voix. « Vous êtes l'une des raisons qui l'ont fait devenir ce qu'elle est maintenant. Bien que je déteste l'idée que vous faites ça pour votre propre intérêt… » Ikuhara serra très fort les papiers dans sa main, blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts. « Je ne peux pas nier que cela nous sera bénéfique dans le long terme. »

« Satoshi ! » S'écria le PDG.

« Mr le Président Directeur Général, vous vous êtes laissés tirer les ficelles depuis bien trop longtemps, » dit Ikuhara en se mettant sur ses pieds. « Notre compagnie a fait l'objet d'une grande rotation du personnel et nous avons eu peine à garder le moindre talent dans la boîte. Si cela continue, la seule chose qui nous gardera au sec sera notre dépendance à la compagnie-mère, qui ne l'oublions pas peut décider du jour au lendemain que nous ne lui sommes plus utile. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de changer. »

Le PDG regarda Hiruma avant de soupirer d'un air battu. « Tu as raison… je ne veux pas vous faire confiance, Hiruma-san. Mais une fois de plus, vous avez trouvé un moyen de nous laisser sans d'autres choix que de le faire. J'espère seulement que vous faites ça pour une bonne cause. »

« Voyons, » sourit Hiruma. « Je sais que je suis un salaud mais je suis pas si cruel que ça. »

Le mensonge évident mit mal à l'aise le PDG et Ikuhara alors qu'ils éclataient d'un rire nerveux. Mais c'était bon… tout allait selon le plan. Hiruma était sûr qu'il pouvait rejoindre Mamori maintenant, mais quelque chose en son for intérieur lui clama qu'il y avait un os.

L'un des portables d'Hiruma vibra dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit pour voir que c'était Agon qui l'appelait. Il avait laissé son coéquipier à l'extérieur, surtout pour ne pas qu'il menace ou fiche trop la frousse au PDG, mais aussi pour qu'il garde l'œil ouvert sur toute activité suspecte.

Il aurait dû savoir que les choses n'allaient pas se passer aussi gentiment que prévu. Décrochant, il entendit Agon lui dire : « On a des emmerdes. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Todai est l'Université de Tokyo, c'est un peu comme Eton en Angleterre ou Harvard aux USA. Comment je le sais ? J'ai lu Love Hina moi messieurs dames^^' Plus sérieusement, désolée pour cette petite attente, mais je préparais un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Honey-Bee, la présidente de la communauté HirumaxMamori sur DA, que vous voir ici : ic . pics . livejournal hermi _ ko / 54031283 / 2628 / 2628 _ 300 . png (Enlevez les espaces). Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Chapter 6

_Auteur : Cherry tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La Saint-Valentin est passée et alors que j'étais très occupée au boulot, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour considérer tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là. Bien que je sois toujours célibataire j'ai été incroyablement choyée et aimée. Et je dois beaucoup de cet amour à vous, chers lecteurs, qui me supportent tout au long des années et pour chacune des histoires qui me passent par la tête. A ceux qui sont inspirés par moi, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous, en retour, m'avez également inspires. J'ai vécu une vie où je me remets continuellement en question et aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que j'étais devenue bien plus confiante. Alors merci à VOUS. Je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi forte sans votre support, sans votre amour de ce que je fais. Et je suis ravie de vous avoir tous comme lecteurs et amis^^**

**Ce chapitre va être assez sombre, et j'espère que les scénarios ne sont pas trop tirés par les cheveux. Faites-le moi savoir si j'ai fait des erreurs avec les persos ou l'histoire, et je ferai de mon mieux pour les corriger. Jusque-là, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous aurez hâte de lire le prochain ^^**

**Beaucoup d'amour à Elis pour sa patience et son aide pour finir ce chapitre !**

* * *

« Tu n'avais pas à me crier dessus devant l'équipe tu sais, » dit Mamori, les bras croisés de rage alors qu'Hiruma prenait place sur une chaise dans la salle du club et sortait son ordinateur portable.

« Tsss, n'essaye même pas de refaire ça, putain d'manager, » répondit Hiruma en allumant son ordinateur et en évitant le regard de Mamori.

Mamori perdait sa patience devant l'indifférence d'Hiruma . « Je te disais juste que je ne pourrais pas venir à l'entrainement de demain ! Je sais que le Rice Bowl est pour bientôt mais j'ai pensé que tu serais compréhensif et que tu me laisserais avoir ma journée. Je dois bien ça à mes amies ! »

« Ouais hein, t'as eu ta journée en fin de compte, non ? » La voix d'Hiruma était rancunière. « Le putain d'prince charmant t'a défendu devant mon ire diabolique. Alors vas-y, va t'amuser putain ! Tu l'as bien mérité ! »

La pulsion de se saisir de l'objet le plus proche et de l'envoyer à la tête du blond grandissait en Mamori. Ça lui semblait excessif. D'accord, il était fatigué : Mamori était tout autant épuisée. Mais rien ne pouvait lui valoir ce genre de traitement qu'il lui servait. « Oui, Hiruma-kun, je l'ai mérité ! Je l'ai mérité après toutes ces années à être dédiée aux Wizards et à toi ! Tout ce que je demandais c'était une journée de repos et tu te mets à tempêter sur le terrain comme un enfant gâté à dire que je ne connais pas ma place et que je suis irresponsable ! Et tu le dis en face de l'équipe comme si tu voulais que le monde entier soit au courant ! Même si l'idée était si inconcevable à tes yeux, le moins que tu puisses faire aurait été de me tirer ici pour que nous ayons notre discussion en privé comme auparavant ! Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi ... »

« Arrête de crier, je t'entends très bien ! » Hiruma essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran devant lui mais son esprit calme d'habitude était chamboulé et ses propres émotions tourbillonnaient comme une foutue tempête de neige. « Je crie sur tout le monde sur le terrain, alors pourquoi tu aurais droit à un traitement de faveur ? Le Rice Bowl est juste là, il y a beaucoup de foutus trucs à faire et tu veux aller faire la fête ? Est-ce que tu me vois donner ce privilège à quiconque dans l'équipe ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » Grogna Mamori de frustration. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être plus ... »

« Plus ? Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je sois plus comme ton putain d'prince charmant ? Toujours souriant ? Toujours foutrement gentil et adorable avec toutes les gonzesses ? Alors abandonne cette fichue vision et va plutôt le voir. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Mamori savait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tournes mes mots comme ça, ni pourquoi tu es ainsi. Je ... »

Hiruma jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour apercevoir Mamori sur le point de pleurer et paraissant totalement perdue. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, alors tu peux rentrer chez toi, » lâcha Hiruma comme pour clore la conversation. Il regarda Mamori ouvrir la bouche, désespérée de dire quelque chose... mais aucun mot ne vint, seul un soupir tandis qu'elle récupérait ses affaires et sortait de la salle du club.

Mamori avait raison. Ce qu'elle faisait ne lui garantissait pas une telle réaction de sa part. Mais sa situation à lui avec son travail 'extra-scolaire' empirait et il en ressentait les répercussions. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Mamori pour le moment... mais il avait l'impression dérangeante qu'elle était en danger. Et s'assurer que le fossé entre eux reste bien grand était la meilleure option pour le moment.

Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'écran devant lui, il pouvait entendre le léger reniflement de Mamori dehors. Elle pleurait, et Hiruma se leva pour aller voir si elle était dans un pire état qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit Mamori essayer de calmer ses larmoiements alors que Yamato se tenait devant elle avec sa main sur son épaule. Elle essuya vivement ses pleurs et tenta de sourire au garçon devant elle. Yamato lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et lui dit quelque chose qu'Hiruma n'entendit pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. En regardant la scène, une vive douleur tança le cœur d'Hiruma alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit :

Qu'il serait probablement la pire personne avec laquelle pourrait finir Mamori.

A cause de la nature de son 'autre boulot', Hiruma avait souvent été exposé au côté le plus sombre de la société. C'était en général elle la plus vulnérable pour obtenir des informations propres à détruire une réputation. Il savait comment faire, comment acheter ceux qui travaillaient avec de tels états d'esprit, s'ils voulaient de l'argent ou des femmes, des objets rares ou encore des bouts de corps humains. S'il n'y avait pas eu le football américain, il aurait été sûr de sombrer dans le monde vu l'habileté avec laquelle il pouvait se fondre dans la masse de ces gens.

Mais il y avait d'autres raisons à part le foot qui l'avaient amené à ne jamais considérer les rejoindre. Et l'une d'entre elles était la scène qui était sur le point de se produire.

Essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, Hiruma sprinta vers l'arrière des locaux où Agon attendait derrière un pilier à côté d'un autre bâtiment. « T'as pris ton putain d'temps, dis donc, déchet, » grommela Agon, énervé.

« Où tu les as vus ? » Demanda rapidement Hiruma tandis qu'il sortait l'un de ses flingues et le passait à Agon.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la gauche du pilier pendant qu'Agon enlevait la sécurité et vérifiait les balles dans le barillet, Hiruma les vit à l'autre bout du bâtiment, presque cachés. Un groupe d'hommes, trois ou quatre, habillaient normalement mais d'évidents tatouages étaient visibles sur les bras découverts de l'un d'eux. Hiruma aspira de l'air. Il s'était douté que la maison-mère allait tout faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais de là à s'approprier les services de yakusa ?

« On dirait que tu les as poussés dans leurs putains d'retranchements, » persifla Agon. « C'est ça, ou ils trouvent que seuls les yakuza peuvent s'occuper d'un déchet tel que toi. »

« Ke ke ke, on dirait bien que je suis verni : les gens se surpassent quand je suis dans le coin, » répliqua Hiruma alors qu'il dégainait ses armes. « Je suis putain d'pas contre, ça rend les choses foutrement intéressantes. »

« Va faire des missions suicide si ça te chantes, putain d'déchet, mais si tu m'inclus dans le lot le prix sera double, » grommela Agon en haussant les sourcils tandis qu'Hiruma remplaçait les balles en caoutchouc par des vrais de vrai. Hiruma ne dit rien mais sentit l'un de ses portables vibrer dans sa poche. Il ne regarda même pas l'écran, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler à cet instant sur ce numéro-là.

« C'est un travail très impressionnant, Hiruma. »

La voix coincée des plus familières fit sourire Hiruma. « Un appel du Président en personne ! Quelle veine ! J'ai dû vous faire forte impression pour que vous envoyez vos clebs me chercher. »

« Je vois que tu les as rencontrés, » la voix du Président était sèche, certaine de ne pas perdre de temps. « J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu saches combien la situation était sérieuse. Je veux que cette histoire soit close le plus vite possible. Tu as fait pas mal de dommages à la compagnie, je ne peux le nier, alors tu auras à payer pour ça. Mais qu'importe, on peut s'arranger très vite puisqu'il y a encore du temps et que si tu agis vite les pertes seront minimales. »

« Oh, » ronronna Hiruma. « Dites-moi... j'aimerais entendre quel chantage vous m'avez réservé ce coup-ci. »

Dans le court silence qui s'en suivit, Hiruma prédit l'air de rien un certain nombre de menaces, notamment d'ordonner aux yakuza de lui casser la gueule suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit plus bon pour le foot, ou de lui retirer toutes ses chances de jamais avoir un visa américain. Le Président avait assez d'infos pour faire ...

« Mamori Anezaki est dans le café du centre-ville. J'ai envoyé mes hommes la cueillir... je ne peux pas assurer qu'ils ne l'abîmeront pas, vu comme les rapports me la décrivent insoumise à quiconque même au démon personnifié... »

Merde. L'expression d'Hiruma changea si drastiquement qu'Agon, qui le regardait tout en gardant un œil sur les yakuza, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Mais il s'arrêta avec un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'Hiruma, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme, lui fit signe de se taire et de s'approcher. Il n'allait pas couper la communication avec le Président, il avait encore besoin de glaner des informations sur cet homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Mais il avait besoin de communiquer à Agon la marche à suivre...

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop putain d'obséder avec Anezaki ? » Répliqua Hiruma, gardant son ton nonchalant, alors qu'il sortait un stylo de sa poche et attrapait le poignet d'Agon pour que la paume de sa main soit vers lui. « Vous avez pas mal d'autres moyens de me faire plier, alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que la manager de mon équipe de foot est votre meilleure carte ? »

Tandis que le Président lui répondait, Hiruma écrivit rapidement des chiffres sur la paume d'Agon. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de longues instructions très détaillées. Utilisant les tactiques qu'il avait forcé les Saikyoudai Wizards à mémoriser, Hiruma ordonna à Agon de se battre en solo contre les yakuza. Il était certain qu'Agon pouvait s'occuper tout seul de trois connards, mais c'était le problème de ce qu'Hiruma allait faire après ça qu'Agon n'allait pas aimer. Ce dernier jetait déjà des regards furieux à Hiruma pour avoir eu les couilles d'écrire sur sa main, mais tandis qu'il continuait de lire les chiffres inscrits, il savait que ce n'était pas le temps de faire chier Hiruma pour ce genre de conneries.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, Hiruma, » dit le Président d'un air fatigué. « Tu as fait tes devoirs sur nous, nous avons fait les nôtres sur toi. Qu'importe ce qu'on te balance nous savons que tu t'en tireras parce que tu t'es déjà décidé à nous quitter. Merde, même quand on t'a donné sur un plateau d'argent la chance de ta vie tu nous as envoyé balader ! Donc nous connaissons très bien tes compétences, mais ça veut dire que nous devions trouver ta plus grosse faiblesse, la laisse dont tu ne pourras te défaire. »

_73... Le quarterback attaque de loin en solo... 41... Le quarterback a de grandes chances d'être blitzé et gravement blessé... _Habituellement ces chiffres résulteraient en une augmentation de la défense, mais là visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Agon n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus. « Foutu déchet, » grommela Agon à voix basse alors qu'il retirait sa main. « T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fous, bordel. »

Hiruma fit un petit sourire à Agon, un moyen pathétique de le rassurer, avant de continuer sa conversation avec le Président. « Eh bien, si taper des gens est votre moto, vous pouvez tabasser n'importe lequel de mes coéquipiers et je plierais probablement. Après tout, j'ai besoin de tous mes joueurs pour jouer... »

« Tu as déjà quitté les Saikyoudai Wizards, je suis sûr que tu ne te préoccupes plus de leur sort désormais. Mais Anezaki... Elle t'a suivi depuis le lycée. Tu la gardes à tes côtés depuis un moment déjà. Nous avons reçu des rapports de sources diverses comme quoi tu la chéris, la gardes auprès de toi même pour tes affaires privées, au point que nous doutons qu'elle ne te soit qu'utile. Basé là-dessus, nous sommes plutôt certains que tu feras n'importe quoi pour assurer sa sécurité... ainsi que son futur. »

« Ça m'as bien l'air d'être tout un tas de suppositions à la con, » déclara Hiruma en faisant signe de la tête à Agon qu'il allait y aller. Agon n'était pas de cet avis.

« Tu vas foutres le bordel, je le sais, » dit Agon. « Et il y a pas de raison que je casse ces mecs parce que tu ne peux pas t'en occuper toi-même, putain... »

Hiruma n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Le café du centre-ville était assez loin d'ici, mais il y avait des raccourcis et s'il courait il pourrait y arriver avant qu'ils n'atteignent Anezaki. Il était plutôt certain de ses capacités à faire une telle course. Se retournant pour se saisir de l'épaule d'Agon, Hiruma l'implora presque du regard de lui faire juste putain d'confiance pour cette fois. Agon s'en serait normalement foutu et aurait laissé Hiruma dans sa merde. Il savait qu'il avait promis de l'aider, mais il n'allait pas se mettre en danger juste parce que le foutu déchet devait aller quelque part. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il reste l'aider...

Mais après avoir joué toute une saison avec lui, avec le reste des Wizards, Agon avait retenu l'importance de la confiance, quelque chose qu'Hiruma ne montrait jamais ouvertement mais qu'il continuait de donner aux autres, et même à Agon. Et au bout du compte, Agon savait qu'il avait besoin de cette confiance s'il voulait avoir une chance au moins de jouer dans la NFL grâce à Hiruma. « OK, » renifla Agon en armant le flingue dans sa main. « Tu peux vraiment rien foutre sans moi. J'attends de toi une entrée à la NFL, foutu déchet, et tu m'en dois une. »

Souriant, Hiruma se prépara à détaler, jetant un coup d'œil précautionneux pour voir si les yakuza se doutaient de leur manège. Mais Agon ne perdit pas de temps. Il quitta la sûreté du pilier et fit face aux yakuza, qui couraient maintenant vers lui, armés d'armes à feu et de barres de métal.

« Allez, » sourit Agon. « Venez me voir, bande de connards. »

Hiruma n'attendit pas pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Il se mit à courir tandis que les premières balles sifflaient. Il pouvait entendre le Président retenir son souffle, alarme au bruit. « Quoi ? Tu te rebelles encore ? »

Essayant de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible alors qu'il courait à son maximum dans une allée, Hiruma répondit : « Faut quand même que j'occupe vos putains d'clebs entre temps... ou préféreriez vous que je fasse selon votre bon vouloir maintenant que vous semblez avoir chopé la personne qui m'est soi-disant si importante ? »

Il devinait que le Président appréciait le fait qu'Hiruma pliait désormais, considérant la dangereuse situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. « Pas toute l'information n'a été diffusée. On a encore le temps de la museler. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est du soutien de toutes ces petites compagnies que tu as retourné contre nous. Prends Agon si besoin est. J'ai besoin qu'ils retirent leurs paroles, à n'importe quel prix, et qu'ils continuent à travailler pour nous. »

« A n'importe quel prix ? » Répéta Hiruma, ayant du mal à contrôler son souffle avec la course. Il courait derrière une batterie de magasins pour le moment. « Ah, vous voulez dire le topo habituel... »

« C'est bon de voir que tu connais toujours la chanson... » Dit le Président, bien que sa voix paraissait désormais inquiète. « ... c'est devenu brusquement silencieux. »

« Vous avez remarqué ? » Caqueta Hiruma. « Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé, Président ? »

« T'as l'air étrange aussi... où vas-tu ? »

Juste quinze minutes de plus... « Oh, je ne fais que semer vos putains d'clebs, » mentit Hiruma, bien qu'il pouvait au moins respirer un peu plus fort maintenant sans élever de soupçons. « Ils sont plutôt collants... vous en avez trouvé des bons ! Peut-être que vous auriez dû les engager pour faire votre sale boulot à ma place. »

« Ils sont utiles, mais ils n'ont pas de cerveau. J'ai besoin de détails spécifiques, le genre d'info que seul toi peut avoir car tu sais comment fonctionne les rouages internes d'une personne. Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin pour écraser quelqu'un, où ils pourraient garder tous leurs petits secrets... c'est pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de toi. Si tu veux aller en Amérique et jouer pour la NFL, je te supporte. J'ai juste besoin de ton intellect pour récupérer plus d'infos sur les compagnies américaines, afin que j'agrandisse mon affaire là-bas, et tu pourras avoir du bon temps au passage ! C'est une situation où tout le monde y gagne, franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes tellement à t'en aller. »

Encore dix minutes. Hiruma courait le long de la rue désormais, sur le trottoir. Il descendait sur le bitume à chaque fois que des piétons lui bloquaient la route, faisant klaxonner les voitures de manière tonitruante. Hiruma parla rapidement pour essayer de distraire le plus possible le Président, bien que par moments il n'avait plus de souffle. « Si vous aviez bien fait vos devoirs, vous sauriez que je déteste foutrement votre compagnie... J'ai seulement bossé avec vous pour faire chanter des salauds pour le bien de mon équipe de foot. » Hiruma prit une grande respiration. « Je vous ai donné cette info pour que je puisse bénéficier également de votre support. Et puis vous l'avez putain d'utilisé pour faire tomber les autres compagnies afin de pouvoir grossir. Et pour faire empirer les choses, vous avez utilisé l'un de mes coéquipiers pour faire le travail, espèce de sale bâtard. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, voyant comment Agon était enclin à ce que nous le supportions aussi. Vous travaillez tous les deux pour pas mal de compagnies qui servent votre propre intérêt. Je gagne juste parce que je fais la meilleure offre que personne ne peut refuser. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai des infos et de l'argent. C'est étonnant ce que l'on peut faire quand on sait quelque chose sur quelqu'un ! Leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs rêves et leurs désirs... tout le monde pli dès qu'ils sont manipulés. N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais, Hiruma ? N'as-tu pas des esclaves disposés à te rejoindre grâce à ton fameux carnet ? En quoi ce que tu fais est si diffèrent de ce que nous faisons ? Cela me surprend même que tu ne sois pas déjà l'un des nôtres. »

Il y était presque... il pouvait voir au loin le bâtiment qui était à proximité du café. Alors qu'il continuait de courir, il chercha des yeux la ruelle devant lui, essayant de deviner où pouvait se terrer les yakuza. Il sourit quand il repéra une voiture noire, semblable à celle qu'il avait vu précédemment à proximité d'Agon, qui était garée de l'autre côté, avec deux hommes encore à l'intérieur attendant les ordres. Il avait besoin de les attirer hors de la voiture... mais pour le moment... « Vous avez raison. Je manipule et fais chanter les gens parce que je sais que l'information c'est le pouvoir. C'est le seul moyen de faire les choses. Mais laissez-moi vous parler de la plus grosse différence entre vous et moi... et pourquoi je ne considérerai jamais rejoindre des bâtards tels que vous... »

Il s'approcha de derrière la voiture et sortit son flingue une fois qu'un badaud ait passé son chemin, alertant les yakuza de sa présence lorsqu'ils jetteraient un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. C'était une chance inouïe, il savait que ça pouvait le mener à encore plus de problèmes, à des blessures ou même à la mort. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait les éloigner du café. « Je n'aime pas les vainqueurs qui trichent pour arriver au sommet, et ce que vous faites ne m'amuse pas du tout. »

Les yakuza le virent. Et émergèrent de la voiture arme au poing.

* * *

Les yeux de Mamori s'écarquillèrent à la question de Yamato. Malgré la sincérité du jeune homme, quelque chose semblait bizarre dans sa question. « Que veux-tu dire par 'que vais-je faire maintenant' ? » Demandât-elle, curieuse.

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? » Dit Yamato. « Tu as toujours été avec lui depuis que tu as rejoint les Devil Bats. Mais maintenant qu'il va aller quelque part où tu ne peux pas le suivre, quand vous avez tous les deux des rêves totalement différents, avec l'autre pas inclus dans vos plans... ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Et pourquoi ça devrait ? » Le désespoir de Mamori à ne pas pouvoir contacter Hiruma se muait lentement en rage. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons travaillé ensemble pour si longtemps que nous devons rester dans la vie l'un de l'autre pour toujours. Hiruma a ses propres rêves, j'ai les miens. Et si ça veut dire que nous devrons vivre chacun de notre côté, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Alors ça te va qu'il aille en Amérique ? Qu'il te laisse ici ? » Pressa Yamato, se penchant en avant pour mieux regarder Mamori.

Bien qu'elle pouvait voir la sincérité dans l'expression de Yamato, le cœur de Mamori se brisait. L'image de son rêve, où Hiruma était juste devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper, se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Mais elle garda une expression de nonchalance alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise et disait : « Oui, je survivrai. Je le supporterai toujours, lui et ses rêves d'être dans la NFL... mais visiblement, ma place est ici, au Japon. »

Tandis que l'expression de Mamori restait dure, Yamato pouvait déceler un sentiment diffèrent dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit un peu, un sourire où la pitié et l'approbation étaient mêlées, et puis but sa dernière gorgée de café. « Tu connais ta place, et c'est pourquoi je t'admire, Anezaki. » Il reposa son gobelet et plaqua ses mains sur la table comme pour parler affaires. « Et c'est pour ça que j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Mamori reconnut la position qu'adoptait Yamato. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'il l'utilise avec elle toutefois. « Une proposition ? De quel genre ? »

Yamato sourit de toutes ses dents. « Du genre sympa où je te demande de m'accompagner à la fête de demain soir. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Yamato lui avait acheté une cannette au distributeur le plus proche le jour où elle avait pleuré à cause d'Hiruma. Elle l'avait accepté sans trop de résistance et lui avait permis de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il lui avait offert d'attendre avec elle, bien qu'elle lui ait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais d'après lui :"T'as l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie."

Ils étaient silencieux tandis qu'ils buvaient leurs cannettes à l'arrêt de bus. La rue était plutôt bondée, mais même les voitures qui passaient ne semblaient être rien d'autre qu'une partie du décor pour eux. "Tu es toujours en colère ?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il brise le silence. "Contre qui ?"

"Lui, bien sûr," sourit un peu Yamato. "Vous semblez vous battre pas mal récemment."

"Ah bon ?" Mamori n'aurait su dire. Pour elle, se battre avec Hiruma était une routine quotidienne. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que leurs disputes pouvaient être sérieuses, bien que celle d'aujourd'hui soit exceptionnelle. Il l'avait enfin brisé après tout. "Je suppose que oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter. Nous sommes juste très stressés à cause du Rice Bowl."

Yamato hocha la tête de compréhension. "Tu es une femme très patiente, Anezaki. Au vu de toute la force et la détermination dont tu fais preuve, je crois sincèrement que tu mérites mieux."

"C'est pour ça que tu t'es dressé contre Hiruma aujourd'hui ?"

Il haussa les épaules, l'air penaud. "Je suppose que c'était l'une des raisons."

Le bus arrivait maintenant. Mamori se leva et jeta sa cannette vide dans une poubelle. Et puis elle sourit à Yamato avant de monter dans le bus :"Merci... j'apprécie vraiment ta gentillesse, Yamato-kun."

* * *

Mamori ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour Yamato. Comme tous les autres Saikyoudai Wizards, elle le voyait initialement comme rien d'autre qu'un membre de l'équipe, un qu'elle gardait sous sa protection à chaque instant. Mais c'était un homme fort et indépendant qui était capable de s'occuper de lui, comme le quarterback actuel, aussi savait-elle qu'elle n'aurait pas à le protéger tout autant que les nouveaux.

Néanmoins, Yamato avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir une présence grandissante dans la vie de Mamori durant son temps à Saikyoudai, et surtout pendant sa dernière année. Elle avait trouvé sa compagnie bizarre au début, mais ça s'était rapidement mué en une présence bienvenue quand elle était débordée par ses études ou par l'équipe, quand son attitude apaisante faisait ressortir son côté mature lui permettant de voir les choses plus clairement.

Les gens autour d'elle étaient rapides à voir cela, et bientôt les rumeurs commencèrent à fleurir sur cet étrange triangle amoureux entre elle, Yamato et Hiruma. Les filles de sa classe la méprisaient, la tenant à l'écart lors de projets de groupe et de discussions. Et les garçons de sa classe étaient inconfortables en sa présence, sachant que non seulement Mamori s'occupait de toute une équipe de football américain, mais que deux des plus populaires lui couraient après, aussi les mecs marchaient sur des œufs quand ils avaient affaire a elle.

Elle n'était pas étrangère à ces rumeurs, mais cela devint bientôt la raison pour laquelle Mamori brillait par son absence aux fêtes et autres évènements sociaux du campus étant donné qu'elle se jetait corps et âme dans ses études et l'Amefuto. Elle allait seulement là où elle était assurée de trouver des membres de son club, des anciens Devil Bats ou ses meilleures amies, Sara et Ako, ce qui l'amenait à compter ses sorties sur les doigts d'une main.

C'est pourquoi ça ne lui était jamais venue à l'idée d'aller à cette fête de fin d'année. C'était quelque chose à laquelle seuls les élèves les plus populaires se rendaient, et Mamori ne s'était pas faite assez d'amis pour se garantir une compagnie agréable ou même une invitation. Et voilà que Yamato, qui ne l'avait auparavant invité que pour un café et des banalités, lui demandait de l'accompagner en bonne et due forme à un évènement qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. "Je sais que tu es populaire, Yamato-kun, mais je ne me serais jamais douté que tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses," dit Mamori.

Yamato haussa les épaules, pouffant de rire. "Bon, c'est vrai que les Wizards ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour leurs fêtes d'enfer en dehors du vestiaire. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que puisque nous allons bientôt être diplômés, nous pourrions tout aussi bien profiter de nos derniers instants d'universitaires. Et quel meilleur moyen que d'aller à une fête ?"

"Mais pourquoi m'inviter moi ?"

"Voyons, Anezaki, même toi as réalisé que tu t'es complètement isolée du reste du monde pour te consacrer tout entière à tes rêves et aux Wizards," répondit Yamato, son sourire toujours intact. "Tu ne t'ai jamais donné une chance d'expérimenter ce qu'est la vie universitaire, surtout avec toutes ces rumeurs qui te tournent autour. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, oui, je suis au courant. Comme tout le monde chez les Wizards, mais on s'en fout puisqu'on sait qui tu es vraiment."

Mamori ouvrit la bouche, prête à rire de ces rumeurs, mais le poids dans son cœur la garda concentrée sur ce que venait de dire Yamato. Espérant apaiser un brin ses doutes, elle demanda : "Est-ce ainsi que tu définies la vie universitaire, Yamato-kun ? Faire la fête ?"

"Il y a plusieurs définitions, Anezaki," annonça Yamato, son ton se faisant sérieux. "Pour beaucoup, finir l'uni avec les meilleures notes en ayant séché des cours en est une. Pour d'autres, c'est d'être populaire et de remplir son carnet d'adresses. Je te suggère simplement de venir à cette fête avec moi parce que je peux voir que tu as décidément besoin de faire une pause avec tout ce qu'il se passe récemment. Le changement pourrait te faire du bien, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as beaucoup aimé la dernière fête à laquelle tu t'es rendue."

Elle rougit, se rappelant son état d'ébriété avancé. Est-ce que Yamato était au courant de ça aussi ? "Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai aimé mais ..."

Un son familier atteignit ses oreilles mais il était trop doux et trop brusque pour que Mamori le perçoive correctement. Elle regarda par la vitrine du café et à travers l'obscurité de l'autre côté de la rue, ses yeux se posant sur une voiture noire et une allée sombre vaguement discernables. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir... Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur Yamato, se concentrant de nouveau sur leur discussion. "Mais... je suppose que tu as raison à propos du changement. Quand même, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'une fête universitaire soit une bonne idée. Tu sais le genre de réputation que j'ai là-bas."

"C'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes avec moi." La confiance de Yamato émanait de sa posture, prête à placer une main réconfortante sur celle de Mamori pour la rassurer. "Je te l'ai dit avant, et je le répéterai, Anezaki. Tu es une femme forte, intelligente et confiante et tu ne mérites pas que ces rumeurs te ternissent. De la façon qu'ont les gens de te voir, à Hiruma qui te lâche, tu ne mérites aucun des deux. Alors prends cette chance, Anezaki... Prends cette chance de voir les choses en dehors de ta zone de confort, d'apprécier enfin ta jeunesse, et je te promets de te guider et de veiller sur toi. »

Yamato saisit cette occasion pour tendre son bras et prendre la main de Mamori. "Tu mérites de vivre un peu."

Mamori fixa la main de Yamato, fascinée par son audace et son désir de l'aider. Les mots qu'il avait dit résonnaient dans sa tête, familiers, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans sa tentative désespérée de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle devait faire, ses yeux s'égarèrent de nouveau vers la vitrine, vers la voiture noire et l'allée sombre. Son cœur la démangeait, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais son esprit était embrumé, aucune de ses pensées ne s'alignaient. Au bout du compte, elle reporta son attention sur Yamato, et après une grande inspiration, ouvrit la bouche et dit : "Je ..."

* * *

Les yakuza pourchassaient Hiruma alors qu'il les attirait loin des badauds et dans une allée, proche de là où était le café du centre-ville. Hiruma ne pouvait pas vérifier si Anezaki était toujours à l'intérieur, mais pour le moment, il avait un problème. L'allée dans laquelle il s'était engagé avec les yakuza à ses trousses était un cul-de-sac.

Il avait un dernier tour dans sa manche pour finalement mettre un terme à la poursuite et au combat mais il devait s'assurer avant qu'il mettait toutes les chances de son côté.

"Alors dites-moi Président," dit Hiruma alors qu'il se tournait pour voir les yakuza derrière lui, marchant maintenant qu'il était évident qu'Hiruma ne pouvait plus s'échapper. "Vous réalisez qu'utiliser des yakuza pour votre compagnie vous apportera de sérieux ennuis avec la loi si les flics le découvrent ? Vous devez partager un peu du butin avec eux s'ils sont si enclins à bosser pour vous..."

Les deux yakuza avaient leurs flingues sortis et se mirent à tirer sur Hiruma. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attraper sa propre arme puisqu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire, aussi évita-t-il les balles du mieux qu'il put en plongeant derrière une benne à ordures...

Mais il sentit une balle effleurer son bras droit. Hiruma serra les dents pour ne pas glapir, bien que la douleur se faisait lentement sentir.

"Est-ce que t'essayes sérieusement de me faire chanter dans ta situation actuelle, Hiruma ?" Éclata de rire le Président. "On dirait bien qu'ils vont te régler ton compte ! Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas et fais comme je t'ai dit, hein ? Nous manquons de temps !"

Les yakuza étaient sur le point de le canarder une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de sa position. Plus qu'une minute... "Et si j'avais un dernier tour dans ma manche, Président ? Après tout, je pourrais appuyer sur un bouton et dire à la Police ce que vous faites..."

Les yakuza l'avaient déniché. Mais à cet instant, Hiruma tourna le portable vers eux et mit le haut-parleur. Les mots du Président résonnèrent dans l'allée.

"Si tu oses balancer à la Police que j'utilise des yakuza, je te ferai tomber jusqu'en Enfer avec moi là d'où tu viens ! Je leur dirai que c'était toi qui avait suggéré d'utiliser leurs services et que tu me les as présentés. Ça sera facile, vu comme Agon est quasiment un yakuza lui-même. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils te croiront ? En plus, j'ai assez de fric pour payer leur idiot de chef pour qu'ils marchent et leur faire dire qu'ils ne travaillaient pas sous mes ordres mais sous les tiens. Ce sont MES putains d'marionnettes, eux tous, et ils feront comme je leur dis ! T'as intérêt à changer d'avis parce que sinon je te ferai vivre un enfer et je ferai souffrir ta gonzesse de honte en ne lui permettant jamais de trouver un emploi au Japon ! Je ne la laisserai même pas quitter le pays ! C'est ça le pouvoir que j'ai sur vous deux !"

Tout était déballé, si bien que les yakuza restèrent figés un moment devant une telle déclaration. Hiruma sourit. Les gens étaient vraiment faciles à manipuler. Rapprochant le téléphone de lui, il dit :"Je ne crois que vous y connaissiez grand-chose en yakuza, Président. Oui, ils ont leur propre code d'honneur, mais ils n'honorent pas toujours un client qui est prêt à pisser sur leur chef et à mentir pour sauver son cul."

Il y eut un long silence seulement empli par les bruits de la ville au loin et par la voix de l'un des yakuza qui passait maintenant un coup de fil. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il se passait avec le Président, quand il se remit à parler, toute sa fierté d'antan avait été remplacée par de la nervosité. "... Qu'as-tu fait, Hiruma ?"

Le bras droit d'Hiruma le piquait maintenant, la blessure de balle était plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il était content que la balle n'ait pas pénétrée les chairs. Nettoyer ça ne devrait pas être trop dur... "Ke ke ke, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, foutu bâtard," sourit Hiruma tandis que les yakuza s'éloignaient, ne s'intéressant plus à son cas. "La prochaine fois que vous ferez appel à des yakuza, prenez ceux qui ne respectent ni leur chef ni leurs camarades."

"Comment savais-tu quel genre de yakuza s'était ?"

"Leurs tatouages en disent longs sur eux," déclara Hiruma. "Ils en avaient pas mal sur l'honneur, et j'ai entendu parler de leur chef. Vous pouvez remercier le Fuckin' Dreads pour ça. Vous avez tellement péter votre câble dès que je vous défiais que je savais que vous alliez craquer à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai pris le risque, et vous êtes tombé dans mon piège."

Le Président était en train de méchamment jurer et il raccrocha rapidement. Hiruma caqueta un peu plus, sentant le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger. Ça devrait suffire, calcula-t-il rapidement dans sa tête. Il se demanda un instant s'ils allaient parler de lui à la Police, mais Hiruma pouvait tirer quelques ficelles pour que rien de mauvais n'en ressorte. La compagnie devra s'occuper des yakuza pour le moment et ça diminuera tellement leur pouvoir qu'ils auront d'autres chats à fouetter qu'Hiruma et Anezaki. Et tandis qu'ils feront face aux yakuza et aux possibles répercussions qu'il y aura, ils auront aussi à se démener contre la mauvaise image et les parutions au tribunal qui émaneront des petites compagnies. Leurs actions déclineront, leur pouvoir aussi, pas mal de personnes dans la compagnie pourrait se faire mettre aux arrêts par la même occasion...

Il avait fait tomber une compagnie.

L'idée en elle-même était ridicule. Hiruma savait qu'il était capable des choses les plus folles, mais celle-là était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Ça lui avait pris longtemps, et l'opportunité avait été si incroyable que c'était dur à croire, mais pourtant le fait était là. Il avait attrapé une grosse compagnie par la queue et l'avait fait tomber. Et en faisant ça...

Il s'était enfin libéré.

Hiruma fit quelques pas, se demandant s'il pouvait voir Anezaki dans cet état. Il était blessé et saigné, mais sûrement qu'il pouvait tout lui dire désormais. Elle l'écouterait, elle comprendrait...

Le téléphone qu'il tenait dans la main sonna de nouveau. Hiruma hésita un moment, jurant à ce moment mal choisi. Mais il se dit que peut-être quelque chose était arrivé au Fuckin' Dreads. Il décrocha et au lieu d'entendre Agon, ce fut une voix détestable avec un accent :"Je t'appelle probablement à un mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Malgré sa douleur et sa fatigue, Hiruma sourit. "T'as foutrement raison, putain d'gros pif. En quel honneur ai-je droit à un appel de toi ? Je voudrais pas gaspiller le temps d'un putain d'joueur de la NFL."

Clifford n'était pas dérangé par la remarque sarcastique et crue d'Hiruma. Bien que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole au démon blond, il savait que peu de choses avaient changés. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais refusé de faire partie d'une équipe de la NFL qui était venue tout spécialement te voir."

"C'est putain d'vrai ! J'aurais pas cru que tu m'appellerais pour cette merde en boite."

"Eh bien, je veux te dire que tu as pris la bonne décision. Cette équipe ferait presque n'importe quoi pour du fric. Je doute grandement que tu aurais été heureux avec eux, surtout que ton style de jeu requiert une équipe qui n'est pas du tout superficielle."

"Voyons, putain d'gros pif," caqueta Hiruma, s'adossant au mur froid alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur. "Je pense pas que tu m'appelles juste pour me féliciter à propos de cette merde. Laisse-moi deviner... tu as entendu parler de la proposition que j'ai fait au putain d'coach. Et maintenant tu veux conclure un marché avec moi."

Il y eut un court silence avant que Clifford ne continue. "... Tu t'attendais à mon appel, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je me doutais que tu tenterais ta chance," répondit Hiruma, la fatigue le conquérant petit à petit et l'empêchant de garder encore longtemps son faux-semblant. "Même si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, putain, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen d'arriver à mes fins."

"Tout sauf prendre le plus court chemin ? Je savais que tu avais une conscience mais alors là, tu m'épates."

"Ne fais pas ton effronté avec moi, putain d'gros pif. Ça n'a jamais été pour l'argent. Si je veux entrer à la NFL, ce sera selon mes putains d'termes. Maintenant dis-moi si je pourrais."

"Oui."

La réponse de Clifford était si preste qu'Hiruma en resta coi. Les conséquences de cet accord, son poids, pesaient lentement sur ses épaules.

"Bien sûr, tu devras te battre et te hisser en haut, puisque tu seras placé tout en bas de l'échelle," continua Clifford. "Mais je n'ai aucun doute que tu y arriveras, connaissant le 'talent' que tu as. Mais ça te prendra sans doute des années. Le fait que tu sois Japonais n'aide pas vraiment, mais vu que tu ne souhaites pas débuter autrement, je suis sûr que tu t'en accommoderas."

"... Quand est-ce que je pars ?"

"La semaine prochaine. Je sais que c'est court mais c'est la seule place que j'ai de dispo pour toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles attendre la fin de l'année. Mais je doute que tu souhaites perdre encore plus de temps."

"... D'accord."

"T'en es sûr ?" Demanda Clifford. "J'aurais jamais cru que tu hésiterais autant. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu sais que tu vas devoir tout laisser derrière toi au Japon ? Notamment une certaine personne ?"

Hiruma ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre. Il n'était pas si surpris que cela que Clifford soit au courant pour Anezaki, mais la douleur et la fatigue l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement. Pour une raison X, malgré savoir que c'était ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu, il ressentait une autre forme de douleur qui le poussait à regarder en dehors de l'allée, vers le café tout proche.

"Eh bien, j'ai dû véritablement t'appeler à un mauvais moment," continua Clifford. "Je t'enverrais par e-mail le reste des détails dans quelques minutes. Juste prépare toutes les infos pour demain : un jour de retard et tu perds ta chance."

Il raccrocha, mais les sentiments d'Hiruma étaient toujours nébuleux. Il plaça sa main gauche contre le mur et se redressa. Quittant l'allée, il chercha à voir si Anezaki était toujours dans le café, mais il remarqua qu'elle se tenait devant la vitrine maintenant. Elle semblait épuisée et déçue.

Et puis il vit quelqu'un rouler dans la rue, s'arrêtant juste devant Anezaki pour la laisser monter. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Hiruma aperçut le chauffeur.

Yamato.

Le souvenir de comment Yamato avait été là pour elle quand Hiruma n'était pas là ou était odieux avec Anezaki emplit son esprit... avant qu'une autre réalité ne le frappe qui l'oblige à s'arrêter net.

Et le désir de voir Anezaki commença lentement à s'évaporer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'espère que le fait qu'Hiruma fasse tomber la compagnie a du sens en quelque sorte. Bien que je comprenne comment les compagnies fonctionnent en général, toute cette histoire de yakuza c'est nouveau pour moi je l'admets, donc ce n'est pas génial. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'il y ait une certaine forme de logique même si tout le concept en lui-même est ridicule, mais je suis pour toute forme de critique qui pourrait m'aider dans le futur à mieux écrire. Par contre, ils n'auront plus affaires aux yakuza dans les chapitres à venir. Merci de votre support !**

**Note de la traductrice : Cherry Tiger est une super auteur qui a vraiment des idées intéressantes. Je fais comme elle de mon mieux pour vous donner envie de lire ses HiruMamo et j'espère que ma traduction n'est pas trop confuse. Si vous vous dites que j'ai oublié des 's' à chaque fois que je parlais des yakuza, c'est parce qu'en japonais il n'existe pas de marque du pluriel et que je respecte cela. Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'éclaire votre lanterne ou si vous pensez qu'un nom officiel pour Clifford existe (parce que je n'ai pas à disposition les tomes français d'E21 donc c'est ma trad littérale de Fucking Big Nose). Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	8. Chapter 8

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ecrire ce chapitre a été plutôt dur en fait, parce que c'est assez court et que je n'ai pas révélé grand-chose étant donné que je garde l'essentiel pour les chapitres à venir. Et oui, Hiruma continue à être un connard et je m'en excuse. Tout sera bientôt clair, mais pour le moment, voici encore plus de conflit.**

* * *

Mamori fixa les feux de signalisation d'un air absent, retenant un soupir. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de soupirer pour Hiruma, tandis que l'autre était devenue indifférente à ce niveau-là.

"Est-ce que je continue tout droit, Anezaki ?"

La voix de Yamato la tira de ses pensées. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil alentour et dit :"Ah, oui... continue tout droit pour le moment."

Yamato hocha la tête avec un simple sourire sur la figure, la regardant avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant lui. "Tu as été plutôt distraite depuis que je t'ai offert de te reconduire chez toi."

Mamori se trémoussa inconfortablement dans son siège. "Si tu le dis ? Je suis navrée Yamato-kun. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête pour l'instant."

"Je ne te blâme pas, puisque ta journée a été assez chargée," annonça un Yamato compréhensif. "J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de demander si... tu es déçue qu'en fin de compte ton rencard ne se soit pas pointé ?"

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être surprise, après tout il avait attendu avec elle et était vaguement au courant de sa situation. Mais quand même, elle se sentit rougir. Elle ne répondit pas, inquiète d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas un peu trop épanchée auprès de lui aujourd'hui, même si c'était un bon ami et un ancien camarade de club maintenant.

Alors elle persista dans son silence pendant un moment. Mamori était soulagée qu'il fasse sombre désormais, empêchant Yamato de voir l'expression de son visage. Mamori était tentée de jeter un coup d'œil à son portable dans son sac, curieuse de voir si Hiruma lui avait au moins envoyé un SMS qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué...

"Est-ce que je peux te faire changer d'avis pour la fête de demain soir ?"

"Hein ?" Répondit aussitôt Mamori en regardant Yamato. "Je croyais t'avoir dit au café que ..."

"Je sais que tu as dit ne pas vouloir y aller," ajouta rapidement Yamato. "Tu as tes raisons, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as réellement besoin de vivre tant que tu le peux. Promets-moi que t'y réfléchiras ?"

Mamori était fatiguée de ses mots à ce stade. Elle ne voulait penser à rien alors qu'elle fixait son portable. Mais les mots d'Ako et de Sara emplirent soudainement l'esprit de Mamori. Vivre un peu, arrêter de rester au même endroit, rien ne changera...

Arrête d'attendre.

Elle prit l'opportunité de vérifier son portable, prétendant vérifier son emploi du temps pour demain, bien que cela soit évident. Il n'y avait pas trace d'un SMS ou d'un appel en absence.

Mamori relâcha enfin le soupir qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Regardant de nouveau par la vitre les feux de signalisation, elle répondit : "D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir."

* * *

Mamori n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête cette nuit au café. Elle était sûre d'avoir dit très clairement à Yamato qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par cette fête, qu'importe les mots gentils qu'il avait utilisé pour la faire plier. Mais pourtant, elle s'était retrouvée à arrêter d'attendre Hiruma pour se faire reconduire à la maison par Yamato.

Elle essaya de se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussés à faire une telle chose. Parce que le café fermait ? Il était encore ouvert pour dix ou vingt minutes, elle en était certaine. Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de rejeter l'invitation de Yamato ? Peut-être, même si c'était stupide réflexion faite.

...Parce qu'elle était fatiguée d'attendre ?

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait, cette question la turlupinait. Une partie d'elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps... mais elle avait été également si fatiguée et si confuse avec ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir. Yamato avait probablement deviné cela et lui avait offert de la reconduire.

Bien qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller, le sommeil n'avait pas vraiment réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tandis que l'image était bien moins vive, elle était certaine d'avoir rêvée d'Hiruma et de la distance qui les séparait. Mais que cette fois, au lieu de le pourchasser, Mamori était restée immobile...

Et l'avait regardé disparaître au loin.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Mamori sortit de son lit et commença son rituel du matin qui consistait en un petit-déjeuner et en bain, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Hiruma ne répondait toujours pas à ses coups de fils ni à ses SMS et elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver pour qu'il ne la contacte pas jusqu'à maintenant. Des souvenirs des fois où elle l'avait trouvé blessé lui passèrent par la tête et bientôt elle se mit à établir une liste des endroits où il pourrait se trouver.

S'il n'allait pas la contacter, alors elle devrait se mettre à sa recherche.

Prenant simplement son portable, son portefeuille et ses clés, sa première pensée fut de se rendre à son appartement. Mais alors qu'elle se tenait sur le paillasson, elle ne reçut aucune réponse en sonnant à répétition Elle resta pendue à la sonnette afin d'être sûre et certaine qu'il était absent. Ses pensées errèrent alors qu'elle regardait la porte de son appartement, et elle se rappela la fois où il lui avait passé la clé de son appart pendant une période très agitée de sa vie universitaire. Elle passait souvent lui emprunter ou lui rendre quelque chose et avait même passé la nuit ici en travaillant jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Il lui avait permis de dormir dans son lit de nouveau, et avait blagué qu'elle lui était doublement redevable désormais. Gênée par une telle situation, elle lui avait rendue la clé. Et maintenant une voix casse-pieds dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle aurait dû la garder, voyant combien Hiruma lui avait fait confiance sur ce coup-là.

Secouant la tête pour faire fi de telles pensées, elle alla ensuite au café où ils s'achetaient normalement leur boisson matinale sur le chemin du campus... Des souvenirs des stratégies de foot et des matchs à venir dont ils parlaient revinrent la hanter. De temps à autre, l'un deux faisait une blague, plaquant un sourire sur leur figure, non pas parce que c'était drôle... mais parce que ce petit moment leur permettait de révéler qui ils étaient vraiment.

Le souvenir lui coupa la respiration, la faisant courir vers le terrain de football de Saikyoudai tandis qu'elle suivait maintenant les fantômes de ses souvenirs, étrangement distants. Le terrain était vide, mais elle se souvenait des séances d'entraînements, des cris, des coups de feu... des simples messages qu'elle et Hiruma se faisaient passer en signant pour se rappeler l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient là pour se supporter et aller jusqu'au bout malgré la fatigue.

Ses yeux se portèrent maintenant sur le club, l'endroit qui était devenu leur deuxième maison depuis qu'ils étaient à Saikyoudai. Ils passaient d'innombrables heures là-dedans à étudier des données et des vidéos ensemble, à mettre au point des plans et des stratégies, ou juste à faire une pause tandis que Mamori passait le balai et qu'Hiruma surfait sur le net. C'était là où ils se jetaient des coups d'œil à travers la salle, confirmant qu'ils pourraient tenir jusqu'au bout...

Tous ces souvenirs... depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce marché...

Mamori ouvrit la porte de la salle du club et bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, elle réalisa que son cœur sauta un peu en voyant Hiruma avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux, ses pieds sur la table dans cette pose si familière qu'elle l'avait vu adopter durant des années. Et pourtant quelque chose semblait diffèrent cette fois ... Son cœur la démangeait au point que ça la distrayait et elle oublia un instant pourquoi elle était là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras droit d'Hiruma et remarquèrent aussitôt le pansement dessus. Une conscience en elle se mit à parler mais les mots ne l'atteignirent jamais.

Au lieu de ça, elle déglutit et demanda :"T'as passé combien de temps ici ?"

Les yeux d'Hiruma restèrent fixés sur son ordi, bien qu'il jeta un coup d'œil paresseux au bas de son écran. "Quasiment toute la nuit, on dirait," répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Mamori essaya de déglutir de nouveau mais sa gorge était sèche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas... Elle hésita, les bras croisés tandis qu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte. "... Même à l'heure où tu aurais dû me rejoindre ?"

Hiruma ne répondit pas, restant concentré sur son écran. Ce n'était pas naturel ni sa manière d'agir. "... As-tu oublié que tu étais sensé me rejoindre au café du centre-ville hier soir ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il persistait dans son silence. Mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche et dit :"Je pense qu'oui. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer, putain d'manager. Je ne pensais pas que de te rejoindre était si crucial."

Mamori se mordit la lèvre, son esprit encombré de pensées. "A préparer... ? Tu veux dire... tu as enfin été accepté par une équipe de la NFL ... ?"

Hiruma s'arracha enfin de son écran pour la regarder. Son sourire était de retour, son masque de nouveau en place. "On dirait que tu as tes propres sources maintenant, putain d'manager ! Je t'aurais bien demandé qui t'a rencardé mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis désormais. J'ai tout un tas de documents à préparer et pas mal de trucs à faire."

"Est-ce que tu t'es blessé au bras en récupérant ces documents ?"

La tension dans l'air s'intensifia aux paroles de Mamori. Hiruma la fixa un moment avant de caqueter. "Pourquoi ? T'es putain d'inquiète maintenant ?"

*Bien sûr que je le suis !* criait une voix dans sa tête. Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Au lieu de ça, elle permit à la rage de faire surface. "Arrête d'éluder ma question et réponds-moi."

"Ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires, foutue manager," répondit Hiruma, le ton de sa voix maintenant lourd.

Mamori fit un pas en avant. "Est-ce que c'est ta vieille fracture qui te fait mal à nouveau ? Est-ce que tu es allé voir un docteur pour ça ? Laisse-moi voir..."

"Je t'ai dit que ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires !" Grogna Hiruma, perdant bien trop vite sa patience. "Je peux m'en occuper tout seul, foutue manager ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me saoules à ce propos !"

"Ne dis pas que je te saoule !" Répondit en colère Mamori, bien que l'explosion d'Hiruma l'avait fait s'arrêter net. "J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Je suis la manager de cette équipe !"

"As-tu oubliée que tu ne fais plus partie des Saikyoudai Wizards comme tu vas être bientôt diplômée ? Est-ce que tu es devenue stupide maintenant que les cours sont finis ?"

Mamori ouvrit la bouche, prête à l'envoyer sur les roses, quand bientôt la vérité la frappa et une autre réalisation lui tomba dessus. Il avait raison... il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Puisqu'ils quittaient Saikyoudai, et donc les Wizards, ils n'étaient plus que d'anciens coéquipiers et camarades de classe...

C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient désormais ?

Hiruma eut un petit rire devant le silence de Mamori, conscient de sa réalisation. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire, putain ? Parce que sinon, tu peux t'en aller. Tu as une foutue fête de prévu, non ?"

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Mamori avant de se souvenir que la fête dont lui avait parlé Yamato était pour ce soir. "... Comment es-tu au courant... ?"

"Ke ke ke, après toutes ces années tu me le demandes encore ?" Hiruma continua de sourire mais son sourire n'était pas dans ses yeux. "Bon... vu que j'ai loupé notre rencard, tu peux tout aussi bien me dire là maintenant ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir si tu veux. Je suis là après tout..."

Qu'était-elle sensée dire ? Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Mamori continua de se tenir droite, pétrifiée par le démon blond qui continuait de la fixer avec un étrange air dans le regard. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire, les mots étaient juste là, hurlants... "... Est-ce que tu pars vraiment pour l'Amérique ?"

Le sourire d'Hiruma se flétrit quelque peu. "Oui."

"Quand ?"

"La semaine prochaine."

Le sentiment qui étreignit Mamori alors pouvait seulement être décrit comme de se faire poignarder à répétition dans le cœur. Les mots... où étaient les mots qu'elle s'était promise de lui dire ? Il était juste là, en face d'elle ! Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle pouvait dire qui pourrait arrêter la douleur ! "... Donc... nous irons chacun de notre côté alors... nous travaillerons tous les deux pour nos propres rêves... nous avons faits de notre mieux à Saikyoudai..."

L'expression d'Hiruma en cet instant lui était illisible. Elle était floue. "Ah, je pense qu'oui," répondit-il, sa voix devenue froide. "Nous avons bien remplis nos rôles ensemble... et maintenant il est temps de partir chacun de notre côté ... et tu peux faire ce que tu as toujours voulu faire...

Et arrêter d'attendre."

Mamori ne put pas empêcher cette larme de tomber. Il savait... il savait pourquoi elle voulait le voir.

Était-ce là sa réponse ? "... Tu as raison. J'ai rempli mon rôle de manager et t'ai supporté de mon mieux. Et je suis contente que j'ai pu t'être utile jusqu'au bout !" La voix de Mamori commença à trembler, elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son ton. "J'espère que tu continueras à faire ton maximum en Amérique, Hiruma-kun ! Tu as tout mon soutien depuis le Japon !"

Mamori essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main, se forçant à lui sourire alors qu'il la regardait d'un air impassible. Elle avala enfin ses émotions, arrêtant ses pleurs en lui tournant le dos et en disant. "Prends soin de toi. Il faut que je me prépare pour la fête."

Et sur ce, elle ferma la porte du club sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Mamori marchait maintenant, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir dans quelle direction elle allait. Elle avait juste besoin de s'éloigner, d'être loin de tous les souvenirs. Elle avait besoin de garder l'esprit clair, la tête hors de la tempête de sentiments qui l'emplissait en ce moment. Elle se dit qu'elle savait que ça aurait pu être une possibilité... que c'était à prévoir... ça tombait sous le sens. Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre... en fait, c'était une notion ridicule, dès le départ ! Honnêtement, c'était évident que tout serait fini dès qu'ils ne seraient plus le Quarterback et la Manager de l'équipe de Saikyoudai. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui faire croire qu'elle devrait l'attendre ? Et lui avait fait croire à elle que ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Ils avaient été si naïfs de penser qu'attendre était une bonne option pour tous les deux.

Quand Mamori s'en aperçut, la douleur dans son cœur avait doublé. Ses mots de 'réconfort' avaient faits l'exact opposé. Mamori serra son cœur et se pencha en avant un moment, essayant de respirer tandis que la douleur lui étreignait la gorge. Elle voulait crier, se briser à cet instant...

"Anezaki-san ?"

Mamori leva les yeux pour voir Karin devant elle, la mâchoire décrochée de surprise. "Anezaki-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

Mamori essaya de parler mais elle n'était pas sûre des mots à dire pour assurer à Karin qu'elle allait bien. Des larmes tombèrent à la place, et c'était suffisant pour sortir Karin de son état de choc. Tandis que d'une main elle tenait un très grand cahier à dessins, de l'autre elle se saisit du bras de Mamori et la tira gentiment à l'écart. Mamori la fixa, incertaine quant à ce qu'il se passait.

Karin jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et puis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. "La voie est libre, tu peux pleurer tout ton saoul."

Mamori regarda d'un air absent le mouchoir. "J-je suis désolée... je pense que tu te trompes..."

"Que non ! Tu n'es pas en état de le garder en toi. Et il vaut mieux le faire sortir avant qu'il ne te ronge de l'intérieur, Anezaki-san..." Karin mit le mouchoir dans la paume de Mamori. "Je suis passée par là, et en tant que personne qui en est ressorti, je peux t'assurer que de le laisser sortir est la meilleure solution pour le moment."

Mamori voulait protester qu'elle ne faisait que verser deux larmes et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien, la réponse était évidente. Mais un sanglot fut suivi d'un autre et ...

Et bientôt Mamori Anezaki se retrouva à sangloter dans un mouchoir maintenant trempé, étouffant les cris qu'elle avait gardé à l'intérieur pour si longtemps, avec juste une main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre était très émouvant pour moi, car leur dispute me met les larmes aux yeux. Enfin bon, j'espère que j'ai su retranscrire les sentiments qui troublent notre ange nationale, et que vous avez compris que ce dont parle Karin, c'est du chagrin en général (pas d'Hiruma, elle ne sais pas mais devine n'empêche, c'est une fille après tout). Et pour info, de mardi midi à samedi midi je serai indisponible : je pars à Xi'an voir l'armée de terre cuite et à la Montagne Han Shan passer du bon temps avec une amie chinoise. C'est mon pèlerinage pré-anniversaire^^' Que je fais sans ordi, navrée, pas de trad avant dimanche je pense. Miki bozu en tout cas de me soutenir et de m'envoyer plein de géniales reviews, je les lis toutes et elles me vont droit au coeur. Bonne semaine, je vous nem ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	9. Chapter 9

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cela a pris du temps une fois encore, mais je promets que les choses vont être intéressantes à partir de maintenant et que j'ai hâte d'écrire les trois chapitres suivants. Effectivement, plus que trois chapitres pour cette fic ! (N/T: Cette fic n'est pas vraiment finie au chap 12, vous verrez^^') Bon, si tout va bien. XD Mais j'ai plutôt confiance en ces trois chapitres manquants.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez tous ce chapitre. Merci pour le support continuel jusqu'à maintenant ! J'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires comme quoi je serais bien comme auteur. Merci beaucoup ! Pour être honnête, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir du pain sur la planche avant d'en arriver là. Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai une passion pour l'écriture, que je ne peux qu'espérer faire fructifier jusqu'à pouvoir rédiger de ma plume ma propre super histoire. Mais pour le moment, j'aime écrire des HiruMamo et dans ce fandom. Merci d'apprécier mes modestes écrits.**

* * *

C'était quand les Saikyoudai Wizards s'entrainaient que Mamori avait trouvé une lettre qu'Hiruma avait reçu. Elle l'avait trouvé sous un tas de papiers de formations d'Amefuto alors qu'elle rangeait un brin. Rapidement, Hiruma débarqua dans la salle, AK-47 contre l'épaule et le regard rivé sur la lettre entre ses mains.

"Tu fourres vraiment ton nez partout, foutue manager."

Mamori commença à reposer la lettre là où elle l'avait trouvé, l'air contrit. "Je suis désolée, je nettoyais et ..."

"Juste garde le pour toi," l'interrompit Hiruma en se rapprochant pour lui prendre la lettre des mains. Il fixa le bout de papier un petit moment avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche.

Il allait sortir de nouveau du club quand il l'entendit dire : "Tu devrais l'appeler."

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

* * *

_Il s'attendait à quoi exactement ?_

Tandis que plusieurs pensées traversaient l'esprit d'Hiruma, cette question le dérangeait le plus. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'Anezaki avait quitté la salle. Ses doigts restaient positionnés au-dessus des touches, ses yeux immobiles alors qu'ils fixaient sans le voir l'écran de son ordinateur. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette position ? Il lui semblait qu'une seule seconde s'était écoulée depuis qu'Anezaki s'était tenue devant lui... depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ?

Il respira un grand coup, essayant de se décider à finir cet email qu'il était en train d'écrire ou au moins à fermer son ordi et à se lever, mais il avait du mal à bouger. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il avait su que ce résultat était possible, il savait qu'il desservait un tel traitement de la part d'Anezaki. Merde, ça s'était même mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Alors à quoi d'autre s'attendait-il ?

Non, il prenait ça du mauvais côté. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir anticipé toutes les réactions d'Anezaki. Sa douleur, son incapacité à s'exprimer, sa façon de faire. Il s'était attendu à tout ça comme à la meilleure issue possible. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu c'était ce sentiment soudain de perte. Il devint conscient de ce large fossé qu'elle avait mis des années à combler, de ce mur qu'elle avait depuis longtemps fait tomber qu'il devait reconstruire...

Et qu'elle n'attaquerait plus.

"Je t'ai enfin trouvé."

Hiruma leva les yeux pour voir Musashi dans l'embrasure de la porte, un dossier dans la main gauche. "T'as une sale gueule," lâcha Hiruma, ses doigts bougeant de nouveau sur le clavier, tapant sans qu'il y prête grande attention.

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose," répondit Musashi, haussant un sourcil. "On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et tu t'es encore blessé ?"

Hiruma plissa les yeux, ignorant superbement les remarques de Musashi. Il s'arrêta de taper et leva la main gauche pour la tendre vers le dossier. "Donne-moi juste les putains de documents et je pourrais avancer."

"Pas si vite," Musashi mit hors de sa portée le dossier, prenant place à la table à une distance respectable du quarterback. "J'ai vu Anezaki en venant. Je l'ai hélé mais elle ne m'a pas entendu. Puisqu'elle avait l'air de sortir d'ici, j'ai tout lieu de croire que tu lui as fait quelque chose."

"Super compétences de déduction, putain d'Sherlock," répliqua nonchalamment Hiruma. "Mais ce qui la concerne n'est foutuement pas tes oignons. Alors donne-moi ces putains de documents et ..."

"J'ai conduit à travers toute une préfecture pour voir ton père afin de t'amener ça," déclara Musashi, son regard imperturbable posé sur Hiruma. "Vu que tu refusais même de lui faire face, tu me dois au moins ça, Hiruma. Je demande à savoir ce que tu fais aux gens autour de toi."

Hiruma retint un soupir de frustration, ses yeux s'arrachant de l'écran. La demande de Musashi l'agaçait parce qu'Hiruma était certain qu'il ne comprendrait pas la moindre putain d'broutille. De plus, Hiruma s'était décidé quant à la vie qu'il souhaitait vivre. Et puis il réalisa que Musashi marquait un point... que faisait-il exactement à ceux autour de lui ? Surtout à ceux qui tenaient à lui ?

Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ?

"Tss, je pourrais utiliser mon livre noir et te forcer à me filer ces documents."

"Je les brûlerai alors, et tu seras obligé pour les ravoir de rendre visite à ton père ... en tête à tête."

Hiruma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire. Malgré leur passé de coéquipiers et ensuite de rivaux durant leurs années universitaires, c'était bon de voir que Musashi le connaissait toujours aussi bien. "Je ne vois pas en quoi mes problèmes valent ton putain d'temps."

"Je n'ai pas de rancune pour notre défaite de l'année dernière contre ton équipe. Et même si de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, tu étais l'une des rares personnes sur cette Terre qui croyait en moi, même quand j'avais abandonné tout espoir. »

"Foutument sentimental, maintenant ?"

"Non. J'essaye juste de sauver un ami avant qu'il ne ruine plus encore sa vie."

Hiruma caqueta et croisa le regard intense de Musashi. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ? Je suis sur le point de partir pour l'Amérique, putain d'vieux chnoque. Je saisis une chance de rentrer à la NFL selon mes foutus termes. Je vais me battre pour me faire une place dans une vraie équipe de la NFL, de la façon que j'ai toujours fait et qui m'a mené jusque-là. En quoi est-ce que je ruine ma vie ?"

"Tu ne comptes pas me demander comment va ton père, Hiruma ?" Musashi lui rendit son regard, écartant la question d'Hiruma.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils en retour, étudiant l'expression de Musashi, conscient que les années de travail harassant et de foot de son ami n'avaient en rien atténué son intelligence. "Je garde un œil dessus, alors je sais qu'il va bien. Il a eu un accident mineur et s'est cassé une jambe, mais il s'en remet."

"Et pourtant tu ne prends pas le temps d'aller lui rendre visite ?"

"Et pourquoi devrais-je ? Il peut survivre tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin de moi."

"Là. Voilà," Musashi pointa Hiruma avec le dossier roule en tube, "c'est comme ça que tu ruines ta vie."

"Explique."

Musashi le fixa un moment. Puis il répondit : "En oubliant ce qui est important pour toi."

"Mais encore, foutu vieux chnoque. Parce que je suis plutôt conscient de ce qui est important pour moi justement à l' instant."

"Gagner ? Rentrer à la NFL ?" Musashi se pencha en avant. "D'accord, ça a toujours été les buts que tu t'es fixé à atteindre. Mais tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose de bien plus important. Quelque chose qui a en fait beaucoup de signification pour toi, tout autant que la victoire. Est-ce que faire partie des Saikyoudai Wizards te l'a fait oublier ? Est-ce que les milliers de membres t'ont rendu aveugle ? Est-ce que les rêves d'être quelqu'un en Amérique t'ont rendus si stupides ?"

"Oh, maintenant tu penses que je suis stupide ?" Dit Hiruma d'une voix trainante, un soupçon de rage pointant dans son ton. "Au lieu de tourner autour du pot et de me lancer des insultes, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas en face ?"

"Tu veux la vérité ? Alors écoute. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un qui garde les personnes qui lui sont utiles proches de soi. Mais elles ne sont pas simplement utiles, elles comptent pour toi. Même si nous étions rivaux, au moins nous étions toujours amis, camarades, nous battant pour ce en quoi nous croyions. Mais dernièrement, on dirait que tu te mets à virer de ta vie tout ce qui t'as permis d'en arriver jusque-là du moment que ça ne peut plus t'aider maintenant. Tu vires ta famille, tes coéquipiers et tes amis, tout ça pour le bien de ce rêve ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche !"

Hiruma posa son ordinateur sur la table et se leva, bouillonnant de rage. Une rage qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler malgré sa fatigue. Fatigue d'être confronté à quelque chose dont il avait déjà la réponse. Fatigue d'être toujours remis en doute. "OK, crois ce que tu veux putain," dit-il, la voix calme bien que son ton démontrait le contraire. "Vu que c'est ce que vous croyez tous, hein ? Que je me la joue solo pour la NFL. Que je laisse tout derrière moi juste pour mon petit bonheur. C'est comme ça que vous me voyez maintenant, toi et les autres ? Cool. Alors continuez de le croire. Et peut-être qu'au bout du compte ça vous fera bouger votre cul pour me rejoindre."

Il y eut une pause tandis que Musashi enregistrait les mots d'Hiruma, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. "C'est ton plan ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu prépares le chemin pour la NFL... pour que les autres marchent dans tes traces ?"

"Je vois pas de quelle merde tu parles."

"Hiruma, espèce de con !" Musashi se leva aussi, paraissant sur le point de lui foutre un poing dans la figure. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être plus honnête avec toi-même ? T'avais vraiment à utiliser ça pour écarter Anezaki ?"

"Mais pourquoi tu la mêles à tout ça, putain ?"

« Parce que c'est ce que t'as fait à ton père, non ? » La voix de Musashi s'adoucit de la rage qui y perçait avant tandis que l'expression d'Hiruma changeait. « Dès que tu as su qu'il ne pouvait plus t'aider, qu'il était au milieu et ne pouvait plus être là pour tes rêves, tu l'as laissé tomber. Et maintenant tu fais la même chose avec Anezaki. Ma question est, est-ce vraiment pour son bien ? Ou pour le tien ? »

Hiruma fixa Musashi un moment, trouvant cette accusation presque ridicule. « Tu compares mon père à Mamori Anezaki, foutu vieux chnoque. C'était la plus grosse erreur à faire si tu essayes de me faire voir les choses différemment. Parce que si mon père est un lâche qui n'a pas les couilles de faire ce qu'il aurait pu, Mamori Anezaki ne cédera jamais. Elle a toujours été une battante, et elle ne … »

_Elle ne le fera jamais de nouveau._

L'image d'Anezaki souriant malgré ses larmes et puis quittant le club passa dans son esprit. Et ensuite l'image de son père, lui souriant malgré sa décision de vivre tout seul pendant ses années de collège. C'est alors que ça le frappa, la réelle profondeur de sa perte. Et qu'il avait pris cette chose entièrement du mauvais côté.

Merde, pourquoi avoir des sentiments était à ce point si foutrement compliqué ?

N'empêche, il caqueta malgré la situation. Musashi se demanda si quelque chose s'était cassé dans le démon mais Hiruma lui sourit. « Putain d'vieux chnoque, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te faire revoir mon père. »

Hiruma commença à marcher vers la porte. « Où vas-tu ? » Musashi lui demanda. « Et les documents ? »

Hiruma lui fit un signe nonchalant de la main gauche. « Je peux m'occuper de ça plus tard. Je dois aller à une putain d'fête. »

* * *

« Tiens. »

Reniflant un peu, Mamori sourit en acceptant la chaude cannette de café que Karin lui passait. Karin s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc du parc, une cannette à la main également. Elles restèrent silencieuses une minute, sirotant leurs boissons alors que les gens marchaient autour d'elles, se pressant d'aller dieu sait où.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, » annonça Mamori en regardant Karin. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! » Karin lui fit un signe rassurant des mains. « Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état, franchement. Je m'inquiétais même que tu puisses te faire du mal. »

« Ça va, je vais mieux maintenant… » Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de faire un sourire d'excuse avant de se remettre à boire son café.

Karin était coite pour un temps, réfléchissant à quelque chose avant de finalement parler à haute voix : « Tu veux en parler ? »

Mamori leva les yeux sur Karin et vit son air sincère. Soupirant doucement, Mamori posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux en tenant toujours la canette. « Euh, Koizumi-san… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Karin, » sourit Karin.

« Karin… » Mamori lui sourit en retour. « … tu as abandonné le foot, non ? Euh… abandonner est peut-être un bien grand mot mais… tu savais que ce n'était pas pour toi et tu as décidé d'aller de l'avant et de faire ce que tu aimais vraiment, de l'art. »

Karin haussa les épaules. « Je pense que tu peux le dire. »

« Comment savais-tu que tu devais abandonner ? »

Karin regardait dès lors Mamori avec curiosité. « Anezaki-san ? »

Mamori regarda nerveusement ailleurs, son pouce sur le rebord de la canette. « On m'a dit d'abandonner quelque chose… c'est quelque chose que je savais que j'aurais dû abandonner il y a longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'étais confiante que tout irait. Le fait est... je veux accepter que c'est ainsi que ça devrait être. Je veux abandonner et aller de l'avant… mais je ne suis pas certaine de la manière. »

Souriant de connivence, Karin se pencha en arrière sur le banc, réfléchissant. « Anezaki-san… »

« Ah, tu peux m'appeler Mamori ! »

Karin pouffa de rire. « Mamori… c'est vrai que j'ai abandonné le terrain de foot. Bien que j'avais le talent d'y rester, je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi. J'avais un amour bien plus grand, qui m'apportait joie et félicité et ne voulait pas s'en aller même si j'adorais ce que je faisais sur le terrain, et cet amour était l'art. Pas mal de gens, y compris mes coéquipiers de Teikoku, n'aimaient pas mon plan de quitter le terrain. Je leur ai dit que j'aimais toujours le sport mais que je ne pouvais plus tourner le dos à ma véritable aspiration. Il y avait tellement d'espoirs qui pesaient sur moi en tant que joueuse d'Amefuto, mais je ne pouvais pas être à la hauteur… car je savais où était vraiment mon cœur. Alors dis-moi, Mamori… »

Karin sourit largement tandis qu'elle demandait : « Où est-ce qu'est ton cœur ? »

Mamori battit des paupières, surprise par la question. « Mon… cœur ? » Répéta-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Oui. Le fait est… c'est facile de penser que j'ai abandonné le football américain, parce que beaucoup me connaissaient comme la quarterback des Teikoku Alexanders. Mais avant ça, j'étais une artiste et j'ai abandonné ma filière parce que l'équipe avait d'autres projets pour moi. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner entièrement… mon cœur était toujours dans la salle d'art. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où les gens me disaient que je ne devrais pas m'y consacrer, ma passion n'en devenait que plus forte… »

Mamori hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Ça a dû être dur… »

« Ça l'a été… mais quand ton cœur s'est décidé, c'est dur de regarder ailleurs. Tu peux essayer de le distraire un peu, tu peux passer des années à essayer de t'échapper à ce que tu veux vraiment. Mais ton cœur va probablement rester sur sa décision, patienter aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Elle se souvenait qu'Unsui avait dit quelque chose de similaire. _Mon cœur serait là, à l'attendre patiemment…_

Ah, ça tombait sous le sens maintenant. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas penser, pourquoi elle se sentait si perdue, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu dire les mots qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire. *Je suis une idiote*

« ça peut devenir très dur, car certains vont continuer à remettre en doute ta décision, » continua Karin. « Mais peut-être que tu peux trouver une sorte de terrain d'entente ? Comme pour moi, étant donné que j'aime autant l'art que le foot, j'ai commencé un manga sur l'Amefuto ! »

« Oh ! » S'émerveilla Mamori. « ça a l'air bien ! »

« ça l'est ! Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! » S'exclama Karin. « Je travaille sous la directive d'un autre mangaka, qui m'apprend tout ce que je dois savoir sur l'écriture du manga, surtout un shonen tel que celui-la. Unsui a vu mes brouillons et il aime beaucoup ! Il m'a énormément aidé avec certains aspects techiques du sport et m'a laissé venir aux entrainements des Enma Fires afin que j'étudie les formations, notamment celles de Sena Kobayakawa, car son histoire est fascinante et … »

Karin couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Elle se leva rapidement et fit plusieurs courbettes à l'intention de Mamori. « Je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! Je bavarde au lieu de t'aider ! »

Mamori posa sa canette et se leva pour tenir les bras de Karin et l'arrêter. « Non, ça va ! Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de mal ! » Elle éclata de rire, sentant son cœur s'alléger. C'était ça, la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait encore pas mal d'incertitudes, et les choses pouvaient ne pas tourner à son avantage. Mais… « Te voir aussi joyeuse est bon signe, ça montre que tu as fait le bon choix. »

« Hé hé… » Karin ria nerveusement, mais prit cette chance pour faire un câlin rapide à Mamori. Elle s'écarta et lui dit : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, Mamori, mais de ce que je sais de toi de Kobayakawa-san, tu es une femme forte et intelligente. Ça va bien se passer, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

Mamori haussa les épaules, souriant toujours. « Si c'est le cas, alors j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois aller à une fête ce soir mais j'ai besoin d'aller quelque part avant. »

« Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Au cyber-café. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour utiliser internet. »


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, je sais que j'ai annoncé n'avoir plus que trois chapitres à écrire. Et comme d'habitude ON NE PEUT PAS ME FAIRE CONFIANCE. Les deux prochains chapitres étaient à l'origine un seul dans mon esprit. Mais en l'écrivant, j'ai réalisé qu'il faudrait mieux le couper en deux pour une raison évidente. Raison que vous noterez bientôt XD. En tout cas les deux chapitres font dans les 6000 mots, donc c'est LONG ! Et j'espère que ça m'excusera pour le retard à poster. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Tu es sûre que je peux t'emprunter ta robe, Karin ?" Demanda la petite voix de Mamori à travers la chambre de Karin.

"Mais bien sûr ! Je suis désolée que ce soit une vieille robe," sourit Karin alors qu'elle était à l'ordinateur. "Est-ce qu'elle te va ?"

Karin entendit de petits bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Mamori vêtue d'une simple robe magenta sans manche qui mettait en valeur ses formes. La robe se finissait juste au-dessus du genou, montrant ses jambes musclées.

Le souffle coupé, Karin se leva de son bureau et leva les mains avec excitation. "Tu es magnifique ! Je suis si contente que cette robe t'aille si bien ! J'avais un peu peur pour la poitrine mais le tissu est stretch alors ça ira. Et le rose te va trop bien, Mamori ! Bon, maintenant on passe au maquillage, parce que les yeux rouges ça ne le fait pas."

"Ça peut attendre," répondit nerveusement Mamori, coulant un regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Karin hocha la tête. "Tu n'as pas tant que ça d'options, mais j'en ai trouvé quelques-unes pour toi. Tu peux cliquer sur les différents onglets ou ... ?"

"Oh, ça ira !" Mamori rougit un peu. "Je peux me débrouiller à partir de là. Je suis navrée pour le dérangement. Ça t'embête si je les regarde maintenant ?"

"Je t'en prie."

Mamori hocha la tête en prenant place au bureau de Karin, et en se plongeant dans la lecture des diverses pages web visibles à l'écran. Ça avait été l'idée de Karin d'avoir Mamori à la maison pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sur l'ordinateur, et vu qu'après elle n'aurait pas tant de temps que cela pour rentrer chez elle se préparer, Karin avait pris les rênes. Mamori ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais l'ex-quarterback insista qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours pour la Manager. Karin la regarda un moment alors que Mamori lisait l'info à l'écran, et au bout d'un moment, elle décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment déjà : "Est-ce que tu es certaine de vouloir sortir avec Yamato ?"

Mamori ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran devant elle. Mais Karin repéra le très léger changement d'expression et elle pouvait deviner que Mamori était lentement mais sûrement épuisée par cette histoire. "J'irai... je lui ai fait une promesse après tout, et ce ne serait pas bien de ma part de reculer maintenant. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il faut que je lui parle."

"Mais as-tu planifié ce que tu allais lui dire ? Tu ne hâtes pas trop les choses ? Tu pourrais lui parler à un autre moment. Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangerait pas."

Le manque de réponse sur sa figure rendit Karin plus inquiète encore, mais Mamori s'arracha bientôt à l'écran pour regarder dans les yeux son interlocutrice. Malgré son épuisement, ses mots semblaient déterminés : "Tu as raison... je pourrais lui parler à un autre moment. Mais je ne crois pas que les sentiments que j'ai maintenant resteront les mêmes à jamais. Je peux ne pas savoir ce que je compte lui dire mais je suis sûre et certaine..."

Karin patienta pour la fin de la phrase de Mamori, mais réalisa rapidement que la fille était distraite par l'écran. En soupirant, Karin plaça une main sur l'épaule de Mamori pour avoir son attention. Une fois que ces yeux bleus furent sur elle, elle sourit et dit : "Alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer."

* * *

La fête de fin d'année se déroulait dans un restaurant qui appartenait au père de l'un des étudiants. C'était censé n'être rien d'autre qu'un simple diner dansant pour que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée ensemble, avant d'être enfin propulsé dans le vaste monde.

C'est du moins ce que l'on avait dit à Mamori.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le "restaurant" où se passait la fête, Mamori savait que l'organisateur, quel qu'il soit, n'avait pas pris ses propres mots au sérieux. Situé entre plusieurs centres d'amusement, le lieu ressemblait plus à un club, sombre avec des lumières au néon qui filtraient jusque sous la porte. De la musique de night-club résonnait jusque dehors, avec la clameur de jeunes adultes criant et encourageant leurs pairs à boire.

Mamori hésitait à entrer. Est-ce que les fêtes avaient toujours été aussi chahuteuses ? Elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fête à laquelle elle avait participé. C'était la fête d'anniversaire de Sara mais ça s'était passé chez elle et bien qu'ils avaient bus, ils n'avaient pas fait salle comble comme là.

Est-ce que cette fois sur le bateau après que Deimon ait battu Hakushū comptait ? Elle était plutôt bien habillée et pour sûr les garçons avaient chahutés. Le souvenir la fit sourire un instant, alors qu'elle se rappelait leurs folies et leurs rires. Hiruma n'était pas resté longtemps à cause de sa fracture ...

Et puis elle se souvint qu'Hiruma s'était blessé encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ça quand elle s'était tenue devant lui, mais elle se souvenait de la façon dont il avait pansé son bras. En y réfléchissant, le pansement n'était pas pour sa vieille blessure comme elle l'avait initialement cru. Non, c'était une nouvelle blessure. Il avait probablement saigné. D'une coupure ? Avait-il eu un hématome ? Avait-il mis de l'antiseptique dessus ?

*Ça ira* Se dit-elle en inspirant un grand coup. *Il n'a pas besoin de toi, il peut visiblement prendre soin de lui. Pour le moment...*

Quelques filles passèrent à côté de Mamori. Elle les reconnu comme celles qui s'asseyaient en classe à côté d'elle, celles qui lançaient des rumeurs derrière son dos, surtout concernant sa relation avec Hiruma et Yamato. Les filles notèrent la présence de Mamori, toute seule, et elles murmurèrent entre elles avant de se joindre à la fête.

Mamori toussota. Le doute s'empara de son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle devrait appeler Yamato et lui dire de la retrouver ailleurs ? Cette fête ne semblait décidément pas le meilleur endroit pour ...

"Te voilà !"

Mamori battit des paupières, chassant ses pensées alors que Yamato s'approchait d'elle, venant du restaurant. Il dépassa les filles, qui le regardèrent avec curiosité rejoindre Mamori avant qu'elles n'entrent à l'intérieur. Mamori pouvait imaginer leurs langues s'activer autour de ce petit bout de ragot qu'elles avaient pu glaner. Elle lâcha un petit soupir avant de sourire à Yamato.

"Que fais-tu là, toute seule ?" Blagua Yamato en se tenant devant elle. Il portait un costume, avec une chemise bleu pervenche, le col ouvert. Elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne d'ici.

"Oh, je viens juste d'arriver," répondit Mamori. "Ce n'est rien, j'allais entrer."

"Ne sois pas stupide, je t'ai vu attendre là depuis cinq bonnes minutes," Yamato pointa par-dessus son épaule l'étage du restaurant, d'où elle pouvait difficilement apercevoir un bar avec des gens accoudés. "Ça va ?"

Mamori prit une autre grande inspiration, faisant de son mieux de se vider l'esprit. "Ça va. J'ai juste besoin de te parler a ..."

"Tu as l'air épuisée," Yamato se plaça à ses côtés et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Entrons, je vais te trouver une place pour t'asseoir."

"At-attends," Mamori leva une main avec hésitation. "Je ne pense pas que nous devrions rentrer comme ça..."

"Je t'ai dit que je te protègerai, Anezaki," la rassura Yamato, sa voix basse mais autoritaire. "Fais-moi confiance."

Mamori y réfléchit un instant. Se disputer ne ferait que retarder les choses et pour le moment il était impossible d'éviter tous les ragots. "Tu penses que tu pourrais trouver un endroit assez tranquille ? Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la foule."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres," sourit Yamato en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il fallut un temps à Mamori pour qu'elle s'habitue à la musique trop forte. Le lieu semblait être basé sur un club d'hôtes, avec des canapés placés de-ci de-là et des tables basses pour la nourriture disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Quelques personnes dansaient déjà dans l'espace disponible, la foule se faisant plus nombreuse à mesure que l'alcool coulait. Quelques regards se posèrent sur elle et Yamato, mais Mamori les ignora tous, trop fatiguée pour s'en faire à ce niveau-là.

Avant que Yamato ne la mène à l'étage, Mamori repéra quelqu'un de familier, assis sur l'un des canapés, en compagnie d'une multitude de filles qui gloussaient. "Agon !" Prononça-t-elle tout bas.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'entendre à travers la musique, mais avec sa réaction à l'égal des dieux, il avait une ouïe du même acabit semble-t-il. Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches avec le bras de Yamato toujours projectivement posé autour de ses épaules, Agon la regarda avec un petit sourire. Mamori remarqua qu'il avait des bleus sur la figure, lui faisant se demander où il les avait reçu... et si Hiruma l'avait accompagné. Mais elle détourna son regard d'Agon, se concentrant vers ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Maintenant n'était pas l'heure pour ce genre de préoccupations.

A l'étage il y avait des sortes de boots pour deux ou trois personnes chaque. Yamato tira une chaise et invita Mamori à s'assoir. "Je vais chercher les verres."

Mamori essaya de le rappeler mais Yamato était déjà parti vers le bar. Elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant quelques visages. Ne se sentant pas dans son élément, Mamori baissa les yeux sur la nappe blanche.

"Tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà..." La voix des plus familières força Mamori à lever les yeux.

"Agon !" S'exclama Mamori. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Oh non," dit Agon en prenant place sur le siège à côté de Mamori sans son consentement. "Je pense que la meilleure question ici est ce que toi tu fais là, Manager Anezaki ?"

Mamori pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. "Yamato-kun m'a invité. Est-ce que le reste des Wizards est aussi là ?"

"Quelques-uns," Agon haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt excités de te trouver là. Et encore plus de te voir accompagné du Running Back et non pas du Quarterback. D'ailleurs où est-il celui-là ? Ce connard me doit quelque chose."

"Tu devrais le connaitre, Agon," dit Mamori en lâchant un petit soupir. "En fait, je pense que tu le connais sans doute mieux que moi."

Agon haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel ? Est-ce que vous vous fritez encore ? Si c'est le cas, je veux pas être impliqué dans c'te merde."

"Attends." Mamori regarda avec attention les bleus sur le visage d'Agon. "Vous avez été impliqués dans quelque chose la nuit dernière, n'est-ce-pas ? Ces hématomes ont l'air récents."

"Comme si j'allais te le dire, putain."

"Alors ne dis rien. Mais dis-moi seulement s'il était avec toi."

Pendant un moment, Mamori crut qu'il allait se lever et partir. Agon bougea dans son siège, et puis se pencha très près de Mamori. "Un p'tit conseil pour toi, Manager Anezaki. Choisi-le, et tu continueras à vivre une vie hors de ta zone de confort. Et même pire qu'avant. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler."

Mamori fixa Agon, surprise qu'Agon lui offre des conseils, surtout sans finir par une menace. Elle nota le 'ferais mieux' dans sa dernière phrase et sourit en disant : "Probablement."

"Oh, franchement, Agon, arrête de piquer mes rencards," blagua Yamato en marchant vers eux, plaçant deux verres sur la table. L'un était un petit verre avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau, mais Mamori avait sa petite idée. L'autre était un verre plus grand, avec une concoction colorée à l'intérieur.

"Alors apprends à ne pas les laisser seules, foutu déchet, tu sais qu'avec mon talent je peux les mettre dans mon lit en trois secondes," renifla Agon, bien qu'il semblait un brin amusé. "D'ailleurs, j'ai mes propres rencards qui m'attendent. J'ai beau bien t'aimer, Manager Anezaki, t'as jamais été mon type."

Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'Agon s'éloignait. Yamato prit sa place, poussant la boisson colorée vers elle. "Tu me donnes de l'alcool, Yamato-kun ?"

"C'est juste pour calmer tes nerfs," sourit Yamato. "C'est sucré, et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool, alors ça devrait aller."

Mamori fixa la boisson un moment, ses sens lui disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais elle était venue jusque-là, et elle avait besoin d'en finir. Prenant le verre en main, elle prit une gorgée et puis regarda Yamato avant de dire : "A propos de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour au café..."


	11. Chapter 11

_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

"... Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Mamori hocha la tête, sirotant son deuxième cocktail de la soirée. C'était seulement lorsqu'elle en eut bu la moitié qu'elle réalisa pourquoi elle avait tant hésité à le prendre au départ.

Elle n'avait pas du tout mangé ce soir. Elle allait finir ivre, même avec le peu d'alcool que contenait sa boisson.

"N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que je puisse dire qui te fasse changer d'avis ?"

Yamato la regardait presque d'un air implorant. Elle se sentait un brin désolée pour lui. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dure avec lui ? Mais il avait besoin de connaitre la vérité. "Tu as fait de ton mieux ce soir, Yamato-kun. Mais je pense que toi et moi savons combien je peux être têtue une fois que je me suis décidée. Sena a du enduré cela pendant des années après tout."

"Mais tu as changé d'idée une fois que tu as su la vérité," dit Yamato. "Je pense que tu peux voir la vérité de par toi-même aujourd'hui. Ce que tu fais est trop dur et trop incertain."

"Je sais..." Mamori prit une autre longue gorgée de sa boisson, se convainquant de descendre le verre rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite à la maison. "Quand même... je préfère essayer cela plutôt que de continuer à me demander comment ça aurait pu finir."

Yamato soupira, prenant une gorgée de son propre verre avant de le reposer pour regarder sérieusement Mamori. "Normalement les gens comme toi je dis qu'ils sont bêtes. Mais plus j'y pense, et comme je te connais... je suppose que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux."

Tandis que Mamori finissait sa boisson, se sentant un peu étourdie à cause de la rapidité à laquelle elle avait bu, elle fit un petit sourire à Yamato et hocha la tête. "Merci."

* * *

Hiruma avait toujours cru que boire était uniquement réservé à ceux qui avaient l'intention de finir bourrés. D'accord, au Japon cela faisait partie de la culture, un moyen socialement acceptable de briser la glace avec les autres. Mais en fin de compte, l'alcool n'était rien d'autre qu'une boisson au goût âpre qui vous enfumait l'esprit et vous faisait tout oublier, même votre raison. Alors comme tout ce qu'il avait trouvé être une entrave à ses projets, l'alcool était haut sur sa liste des choses inutiles.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de prendre un verre dès qu'il arriva à cette foutue soirée ? Etait-ce le nombre de gens se comportant en parfaits idiots, dansant et se frottant les uns aux autres ?

Peut-être était-ce leur connerie qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Quelques personnes hurlèrent en le voyant entrer, un exploit dont il était toujours fier à ce jour. Au moins ainsi, la plupart de ceux qui auraient pu l'embêter étaient partis. Mais d'autres restèrent, trop bourrés ou trop curieux pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. La plupart des regards étaient fixés sur lui alors qu'il traversait la salle, se demandant ce qu'il faisait en ces lieux.

Hiruma regarda autour de lui, incapable de trouver Mamori nulle part. Etait-elle au moins là ? Yamato manquait à l'appel lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde avant de voir quelqu'un descendre une volée de marches au fond de la salle, et des gens assis de-ci de-là au bas des marches. Pensant qu'elle pouvait se trouver à l'étage, il se dirigea vers l'escalier ...

Avant de sentir une main s'abattre sur son épaule et le tirer en arrière. Il reconnut la force. "Eh bien, regardez qui s'est pointé."

Hiruma soupira de frustration avant de faire un rictus à Agon. "J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là, Fuckin' Dreads."

"Tu veux dire que t'es pas là pour moi ? Je suis offensé !" Continua de se moquer Agon en tirant le démon blond vers le canapé qu'il occupait précédemment. "On a pas vraiment fini notre conversation de la dernière fois. Faudrait mieux qu'on fasse ça maintenant avant que tu te casses loin d'ici."

"T'es déjà au courant, hein ?" Bien que ce soit chiant d'avoir à faire face à Agon maintenant, Hiruma décida qu'il fallait mieux s'en débarrasser rapidement. Il prit ses aises sur le canapé tandis qu'Agon susurrait aux filles de les laisser discuter en paix. "Alors tu m'as amené ici pour découvrir si j'ai déjà une place pour toi à la NFL, vu que je vais me barrer en Amérique prochainement ?"

"Je ne me suis pas fait chier pour que tu t'en tires sans rien, foutu déchet," dit Agon en se servant un shot de vodka. "Ces connards à qui j'ai cassé la gueule ont réussis à éborgner ma gueule d'ange, donc je veux une compensation, merde."

"Les gonzesses d'ici n'aiment pas un homme qui a une cicatrice ?" Caqueta Hiruma en se penchant en arrière sur le canapé. "Je suis sûr que tu aimes qu'elles te babysittent, te disent combien tu es fort d'avoir fait face à des yakuza armés. Je parie même que t'as déjà tout un tas de gonzesses à tes pieds."

"Tu racontes des conneries pour me distraire, hein," Agon descendit en un coup son shot de vodka avant de se resservir. "Et tu n'es même pas encore bourré." Il poussa le verre de shot vers Hiruma qui le regarda précautionneusement.

Foutues coutumes japonaises. Hiruma ne pouvait pas croire qu'Agon jouait à ce jeu. Mais il sourit en buvant cul sec le shot, le goût brûlant sa gorge. "L'offre que j'ai pour le moment n'est que pour moi. Si tu veux me suivre, tu as une chance vers la fin de l'année."

"Tu crois que je me suis fait chier pour que tu puisses te casser d'abord et que je t'attende là ? Je suis quoi, ton Doberman ?" Agon se versa un autre verre qu'il but tout aussi vite que le premier.

"L'accord voulait que tu te ramènes dès que je suis à la NFL, Fuckin' Dreads," Hiruma expliqua en jetant un coup d'œil au verre de shot qui se faisait remplir de nouveau.

Agon lui passa le verre et le regarda boire. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu ne vas pas en Amérique rejoindre une équipe de la NFL ?"

"Loin de là," Hiruma reposa le verre vide sur la table, la sensation de brûlure pouvant maintenant être sentie jusque dans son estomac. Il avait oublié de manger et ça ne se mariait jamais bien avec l'alcool. "Je pars de rien, prenant une bourse dans une université là-bas, passant des tests avant d'être pris dans une équipe de la NFL."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais chier à en passer par là ?" Agon martela la table de son poing, s'attirant les regards curieux des gens autour d'eux. "Tu avais une chance de rejoindre une équipe de la NFL dès le départ. Pourquoi tu ne la prends pas, putain, et manipule qui de droit pour jouer dans un match classé ?"

Hiruma regarda le verre de shot vide, qui se faisait remplir de nouveau. La prise d'Agon sur la bouteille était forte, de petites fêlures apparaissaient sur le verre telles des toiles d'araignée. Alors qu'Agon portait le shot à ses lèvres, Hiruma lui répondit avec un rictus : "Parce que si t'as pas encore pigé, avoir les choses sans se fouler n'a jamais été mon genre. Ce n'est pas aussi marrant. Au lieu d'avoir la poule aux œufs d'or qui tombe du ciel, je préfère commencer à chercher les vers. Parce que les règles pour les matchs ont beau être similaires, j'ai déjà testé le tempérament américain et je peux te dire que la façon dont ils jouent là-bas est foutrement différente d'ici. J'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir avant de passer à l'attaque."

"Hum. Tu m'oublies, pourriture ? Tu vas me laisser dans la merde avec tous ces pouilleux japonais ?" Agon descendit un autre shot de vodka.

Hiruma lui coula un regard. Agon n'était probablement pas loin d'être bourré à ce rythme-là. Qui sait combien d'autres verres il s'était pris avant qu'Hiruma ne se pointe. "Franchement, Fuckin' Dreads, tu t'es pas fait casser la gueule par de foutrement bons joueurs dans le temps ?"

"Je les ai dépecés, tous autant qu'ils sont," les mots d'Agon étaient lourds de sens, un éclat malfaisant s'allumant dans son regard. "Et j'aurais fait la peau à la plupart des Fires si j'avais été au match. C'est à cause de ta décision à la con de me mettre sur la touche que vous avez perdu."

"Tu y tiens, à cette putain de vieille raison, hein ?" Hiruma se saisit de la bouteille de vodka et se versa un shot, pensant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à boire. "Nous n'avons pas perdu seulement parce que tu n'étais pas sur le terrain. Les Enma Fires sont devenus plus forts ... surtout sous la tutelle d'Unsui. Tu es juste amer parce que tu n'as pas pu le battre une dernière fois en étant à Saikyoudai. C'est pourquoi tu veux aller à la NFL, mais tu sais quoi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas mieux."

Juste quand Hiruma venait d'avaler d'une traite son verre, Agon se saisit du devant de sa chemise et le mit sur ses pieds, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres de celui d'Agon. "Espèce de putain de déchet ! Qu'en sais-tu, de mes sentiments ? Toi et moi savons que je suis le plus talentueux de nous deux ! Et maintenant je m'entraine aussi dur que lui, bordel ! Tu m'en dois une pour l'aide que je t'ai apporté ! Et tu m'en dois une pour avoir bousillé ma chance de casser la gueule à ce connard d'Unsui et à sa putain d'équipe !"

"Et tu auras ta putain d'chance !" S'exclama Hiruma en retour, ignorant les nombreux regards curieux posés sur eux. Baissant la voix, et gardant son regard rivé dans celui d'Agon, il continua : "Mais je dois y aller d'abord. Est-ce que tu croyais que percer à la NFL serait aisé ? La NFL est dédiée aux Blancs, et ils ne nous accepterons pas du jour au lendemain. Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des singes jaunes après tout," sourit Hiruma. "J'irais d'abord, puisqu'il n'y a qu'une place. J'apprendrais les ficelles. Et je te tirerais, toi et tous les putains de talents qu'on pourra ramener du Japon. Et alors... nous détruirons chaque putain d'équipe de la NFL que nous affronterons. Merde, toi et moi pourrions même finir dans des équipes différentes et tu pourras me foutre une raclée."

La prise d'Agon sur lui se relâcha et Hiruma saisit cette opportunité pour retirer ses mains de sa chemise. Agon était légèrement bourré, alors les mots qu'il venait de dire mirent un certain temps à pénétrer son esprit comme en témoignait le regard incrédule qu'il lui servit. "Ça aurait été plus simple que je vienne avec toi."

"Certainement pas." Hiruma fit un pas en arrière alors que sa rage se dissipait lentement. "Avec une attitude comme la tienne, ça prendrait probablement des années avant que les Blancs ne nous acceptent officiellement. Je m'assurerai que vous pourrez me rejoindre dès l'année prochaine."

Un éclair de doute traversa l'expression d'Agon. Mais un sourire étira bientôt ses lèvres, quelque chose qu'Hiruma savait qu'il n'aurait jamais vu avec les Nagas. Agon avait appris à faire confiance à ses coéquipiers, et petit à petit, à son capitaine. Bien qu'il y ait un risque, Agon était prêt à donner une chance à Hiruma. "T'as jusqu'à l'année prochaine alors. Je jouerai avec les déchets japonais pour le moment et trouverai un moyen de foutre une raclée à Unko. Mais si j'ai pas un mot de toi d'ici-là, je te chasserai et tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer au foot de ta vie."

"Ke ke ke, tu es le bienvenu pour me retrouver hein," continua Hiruma en souriant, ravi que ce soit fini.

"Mais tu m'en dois toujours une pour avoir cassé la gueule à ces foutus yakuza," déclara Agon en se rasseyant sur le canapé et en se servant un autre shot de vodka.

"Si tu veux laver ton nom, je m'en occupe."

"Non. Je veux que tu laisses vivre Manager Anezaki." Le sourire prétentieux de retour, il but le shot, semblant considérablement plus calme.

Hiruma fixa Agon. "C'est une requête étrange, venant de toi."

"Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Son cul avait l'air bien mais sa tronche cachait des choses." Il renifla d'un air dérisoire. "Tu sais comment elle est."

Hiruma pressa ses lèvres ensemble un instant, se rappelant la fois où elle était tombée malade. "Où l'as-tu vu ? A l'étage ?"

"Tu vas aller la voir ? Pour pouvoir encore plus écrabouillé son putain d'coeur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi une gonzesse aussi bien s'accroche tellement à toi, même si tu lui fais mal. La gonzesse s'imagine que je te connais mieux qu'elle, c'est te dire."

Hiruma retint l'envie de rire de manière sarcastique. "Tu sais pourquoi elle s'imagine ça."

"C'est là tout le problème. Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu foutais vraiment. Et au fait, je crois qu'elle se doute bien de ce que tu trames. Elle a vu mes bleus et à de suite su que tu pouvais être impliqué. Maintenant tu te barres pour les States... Arrête de juste penser qu'à ta pauvre pomme et laisse-la vivre."

"C'est quoi tous ces sentiments ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour elle," dit Hiruma en se saisissant du verre vide et en se servant un autre shot.

"Je la respecte. Comme tout le monde dans l'équipe, même ce trou du cul de Yamato, qui fait le con. Parce qu'on peut tous voir que tout ce que t'as foutu dernièrement c'est de la blesser, même si tes intentions étaient de la sauver." Il renifla. "Tu veux parler de sentiments couillons ? Voilà un tuyau, tu as beau l'avoir sauvé de cette merde de compagnie, mais les dégâts sont faits. Tu l'as brisé et maintenant que tu te casses tu vas la briser encore plus alors laisse la vivre, bon sang."

Hiruma but une autre gorgée, réfléchissant aux mots d'Agon tandis que la boisson cramait sa gorge, une sensation à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis peu. Puis il fit un sourire. "Tu sais... j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. Anezaki et moi allons tous deux partir de notre côté dorénavant. Je n'ai rien fait de glorieux pour me montrer sous un meilleur jour à ses yeux, même une fois parti.

Mais j'ai besoin de la voir. Je dois au moins lui parler, et tout lui dire. Alors elle pourra prendre sa décision et je la laisserai vivre. Je veux croire qu'Anezaki est plus forte que ce que nous pensons. Et pour ça, je veux qu'elle sache au moins la vérité. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Fuckin' Dreads, mais je veux au moins la quitter sachant que je ne l'ai pas juste lâché parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me suivre ou que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance."

Pendant qu'Hiruma parlait, Agon s'était servi un nouveau verre et l'avait bu rageusement. Il lança un regard noir à Hiruma, le visage rouge pendant qu'il criait : "Putain, tu ne peux même pas m'accorder cette foutue requête, espèce de déchet inutile ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse me baiser comme ça. Va te faire ! Dégage ! Ta tronche m'emmerde grave ! Où sont mes meufs ?"

Hiruma se leva, souriant de contentement alors que les filles revenaient en courant se pelotonner autour d'Agon, ravies d'être de nouveau désirées. Bien que ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps, la discussion avait bien confirmé ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Et malgré l'état de semi-ébriété d'Agon, c'était amusant de le voir se préoccuper des autres.

Mais maintenant il avait une affaire pressante à régler. Et c'était de trouver Anezaki. Agon l'avait vu, mais elle ne semblait pas être à ce niveau, aussi était-il certain qu'elle était au supérieur. Il se dirigea par-là, et à travers la foule de gens assis au bas des marches, son regard fut instantanément attiré par une fille dans une robe rose foncé, ses pas lents et hésitants. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il reconnaitrait cette silhouette n'importe où... il avait passé la journée à rêver de cette silhouette.

Il l'aurait préféré en rouge quand même, mais putain comme elle s'en tirait bien en rose.

Il la regarda disparaitre dans la foule un moment, mais même quand elle n'était plus en vue, il savait exactement où elle se trouvait, aussi la suivit-il. Il voulait l'interpeller... les mots _Fuckin' Manager_ étaient sur le bout de sa langue. Mais il était certain que la musique techno noierait ses propos. Et il se demandait si l'appeler manager avait du sens, étant donné que tout à l'heure il lui avait dit qu'elle n'en était plus une.

Il la repéra de nouveau et réalisa qu'elle semblait perdue, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Elle finit donc sur la piste de danse où des étudiants la reconnurent et tentèrent leur chance avec elle.

Il pouvait la voir secouer la tête, mais un gars était insistant. Il prit sa main et la tira à lui, lui faisant hausser le ton. C'est alors qu'Hiruma s'interposa.

"Oi, putain d'bourré," dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. "Je crois avoir la première danse avec elle."

"Ben tu peux aller te faire fout..." La voix du gars s'éteignit lorsqu'il réalisa qui il était en train d'insulter.

Hiruma sourit, heureux de voir que ce gars le reconnaissait malgré son état d'ébriété avancée. "Ke ke ke, ce sont pas des choses à dire à celui qui sait ce que tu as fait en première année. Y en a un qui était désespéré, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le gars ne perdit pas de temps à quitter la piste de danse avec ses copains, laissant lui et Anezaki debout au milieu de gens qui remuaient. Hiruma étudia franchement son visage. Elle avait toujours été belle, même sans maquillage. Mais bien que son expression soit calme et déterminée, ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire.

Il ressentait le besoin soudain de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu serais à tomber si tu virais cet air choqué de ta figure," dit-il en souriant toujours narquoisement.

Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration, regardant ailleurs. "Je suppose que c'est le meilleur compliment que je pourrais t'arracher. Que fais-tu là de toute façon ? Tu n'as jamais aimé les fêtes."

"C'est vrai. C'est une fête merdique. Plein de gens bourrés qui se pressent les uns contre les autres parce que c'est amusant. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que la vie universitaire est sensée être, hein ? Une vie de jeunesse. On a plutôt gâché la nôtre, hum ?"

Anezaki plissa ses lèvres, pas loin de faire une moue. Elle était embêtée par ses mots, mais elle croisa les bras, hochant légèrement la tête. "Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Même si nous sommes au milieu d'eux, c'est fou comme nous sommes loin de la société."

_Et de l'un l'autre_, pouvait-il l'entendre dire, sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer les mots. Alors que le rythme techno continuait, il prit le risque de glisser son bras autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher de lui. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard d'émeraude, surprise par ses actions. "Vu qu'on est là, on pourrait tout aussi bien essayer de faire comme eux."

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle le repousse et s'éloigne, mais fut surpris quand elle entoura nonchalamment ses bras autour de son cou et plaça le côté droit de sa figure sur sa poitrine.

Ils bougeaient à peine, berçaient par un rythme non-existent au beau milieu d'une foule survoltée. Ils étaient visiblement à l'ouest, n'essayant toujours pas de se fondre dans la masse.

Mais cela suffisait pour confirmer l'idée d'Hiruma. Tenant le corps d'Anezaki contre le sien, il se rappelait peu à peu le jour où elle avait été malade, allongée sur son canapé, l'appelant. Pourquoi il lui avait fait promettre de l'attendre après ça. Pourquoi il avait fait des efforts pour lui cacher son côté dangereux, et pourquoi il l'avait poussé loin de lui tout ce temps.

Au bout du compte, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Il sentit son corps trembler un moment avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de lui. Elle refusa de le regarder mais c'était assez pour Hiruma pour savoir qu'elle était en train de pleurer. "J'ai besoin de te parler."

"Pas maintenant," elle pleurait carrément les mots. "Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Je dois partir."

"Anezaki !"

Elle continua de secouer la tête en sortant de la piste de danse, s'arrêtant un instant pour trouver la sortie. Hiruma la suivit un moment, désespéré de lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de tendre la main pour lui attraper l'épaule, il hésita en se rappelant pourquoi Anezaki était venue.

Que s'était-il passé entre elle et Yamato ? Etait-elle ainsi à cause de lui ? Et s'ils s'étaient dit quelque chose contre le fait qu'elle soit avec Hiruma ? Si c'était le cas, où était Yamato dans tout ce bordel ?

Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée après tout que de lui laisser faire une pause. Hiruma fronça les sourcils, lâcha un petit soupir frustré en regardant Anezaki quitter la fête. Après plus ou moins une minute, il décida de quitter lui aussi l'espèce de restaurant, descendant la rue bordée d'échoppes illuminées comme des arbres de Noël dans la nuit.

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua, et il se trouva en train de marcher vers elle, ses yeux fixés sur sa silhouette.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la rattraper. Ses pas étaient lents, lourds et incertains. Hiruma se demanda si elle avait bu, mais elle n'avait pas semblé très ivre lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Elle était épuisée cependant, il pouvait le sentir. Et il pouvait sentir son propre corps fatigué, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit. L'alcool qu'il avait bu avec Agon affectait lentement sa vision car tout devenait flou. Mais il garda le regard rivé sur la silhouette devant lui, observant le moindre de ses mouvements, étudiant ses courbes, la manière dont elle oscillait en marchant...

"Arrête de me suivre."

Sa voix n'était pas assez forte pour le tirer totalement de ses pensées. "Je ne te suis pas."

"Si, tu me suis. Tu es juste derrière moi. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te parler maintenant."

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hiruma ferma les yeux un moment pour se vider la tête. Quand il les rouvrit, le dos d'Anezaki lui faisait toujours face, continuant de marcher bien qu'un peu plus vite. "Je sais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler. Et je voudrais te laisser tranquille parce que je peux voir que tu as eu une rude soirée...

Mais c'est vers mon appartement que tu te diriges, Anezaki."

Elle hoqueta avant de piler net. Elle regarda son environnement et faillit s'étouffer en voyant que ce que disait Hiruma était vrai. Elle se tenait devant le bâtiment où il habitait. "Com-comment... ?"

Hiruma se tient la, incapable de lui offrir une réponse. Mais plus il la regardait, plus il voulait la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois, il pouvait dire qu'elle s'effritait et il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il ne l'arrêtait pas.

Elle éclata doucement de rire en se tournant sur le côté, ne le regardant toujours pas mais lui permettant de voir son visage. "Que je suis bête... je ne voulais vraiment pas te parler. Je ne suis pas prête pour une autre confrontation parce que je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mais en fin de compte... en fin de compte..."

Elle s'était totalement tournée vers lui maintenant, et elle lui souriait au travers de ses pleurs. "En fin de compte... on dirait bien que je voulais vraiment te revoir, Hiruma-kun."

Il n'était pas sûr de comment mais la seconde d'après il la prenait dans ses bras et rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant gentiment tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser. C'était sentiment familier. Un qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis ce jour où il lui avait fait faire cette promesse. Un nouveau sentiment prit lentement le dessus, brutal et passionné. Ça l'emplit totalement et tous les mots qu'il voulait dire disparurent de son esprit.

Au lieu de ça, il continua de l'embrasser, la serrant contre lui dans l'espoir qu'elle le réalise aussi.

L'attente était finie. Elle avait tenu sa promesse.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que les choses sont un peu farfelues dans cette histoire, et que beaucoup de choses restent en suspens. Je compte tout expliquer dans les derniers chapitres, où vous aurez toutes les révélations qu'il faut. Je ne voulais pas publier si tôt ce chapitre, mais vu le cliff-hanger de fin de chapitre pour le 10, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux. Je suis navrée pour cette longue attente, et comme j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en écrivant cette fic, cela paiera pour l'épilogue. Par ailleurs, Agon est vraiment dur à écrire alors je m'excuse s'il est OOC.**

**Et euh... je vais écrire du lemon dans le chapitre qui suit (N/T: Le lemon est une fanfiction de rating M contenant un ou des actes sexuels explicites, diffèrent du lime qui lui est une fanfiction où le sexe est suggéré et non montré). Je ne pense pas le poster sur ce site pour diverses raisons, alors ça pourrait être exclusif à mon compte LiveJournal. Pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le lemon ! Il y aura une version lime ! Mais euh... vu que je dois écrire deux chapitres et que Septembre est un mois chargé pour moi, désolée mais vous allez devoir être patient. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à critiquer pour m'aider à m'améliorer. A la prochaine !**

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre est LONG. 4500 mots au compteur. Il m'a fallu 10 heures pour le traduire, la beta et le relire jusqu'à en être satisfaite. Il faut savoir que (1) c'est du Cherry Tiger et (2) je bosse en même temps que ça avec des Chinoises dures de la feuille qui me demande toutes les cinq minutes ce que je fais. Merci de me lire, et concernant le prochain chapitre je mettrai les deux versions à la suite, la lime d'abord puis le lemon. En tout cas j'ai plein de choses sur le feu, autant pour l'école que pour le reste de ma personne, alors... je ferai de mon mieux mais sachez que toute review vous fait gagner un jour sur la prochaine traduction XD Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
